I'M WOLF (HunHan Bubble Tea Couple)
by HunHanCherry1220
Summary: Kau sesuatu yang menarik seluruh perhatian ku. Terima kasih telah genggam tangan ku. Terima kasih telah memandang mataku. Terima kasih atas kehadiran mu di depanku,pangeran impian ku. -Luhan
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,Etc.

Cast : EXO and Other

Main Pair : HunHan (Luhan Sehun)

Rated : T++ (bisa jadi) M

Lenght : Chap I

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.  
Don't Like don't Read. No Bash. No Flame. Okey!

Disclaimer : FF terinspirasi dari komik serta Canon, Cast bukan milik saya tapi saya mengunakan mereka dalam imajinasi saya. Dan FF Ini milik saya. Kkk

A/N :Pertama-tama sih mau bilang kalau inspirasi sendiri dapet dari baca komik garasu no kamen, dimana ada Maya Kitajima yang meranin tokoh gadis yang besar di hutan bahkan di asuh oleh para Serigala. Dari situ Hanna mikir gimana kalau di buat menjadi FF? Tapi bukan kisah Garasu no kamen yah,tapi yg si Maya peranin #LOL  
Dan bahan cerita Hanna ambil dri canon Rochom gadis kamboja bisa search di gugel klo rajin.. Kkk  
Mungkin sedikit banyaknya ada kesamaan tpi d'sini cman seingat Hanna az gimana ntu cerita mungkin ad yg ditambah atau dikurangi tapi semoga az suka oke!

"BADAI DATANG.. TURUNKAN LAYAR.."

Teriak awak kapal panik. Angin bertiup kencang membelah samudera membuat oleng kapal Andreas KP590 hingga membuatnya menabrak batu karang yang berdiri gagah na'as membuat bagian depan kapal rusak fatal.

Kapten kapal berseru lantang menuntun para penumpang kearah bagian belakang dimana ada beberapa sekoci yang tersedia, mereka menaiki perahu bermuatan kecil itu. Ada 10 Sekoci yang cukup untuk 9 orang dimasing-masing Perahu penyelamat itu.

"Mama.. Hiks hiks,, Maaaaa MAAAA,"  
Teriak gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun. Rambutnya hitam bergelombang sepanjang melewati bahunya, berlari dengan kaki mungilnya tak hentinya berteriak memanggil sang Ibu.

"Luuuuu... Dimana kau nak! Luuu.."  
Sementara itu wanita seperempat abat tengah berlari dengan wajah khawatir, Ia kehilangan anaknya saat orang-orang mulai berlarian setelah terjadinya tabrakan keras dengan batu karang.

"Nyonya Xi,apa yang anda lakukan? Tuan Xi sudah menaiki perahu, Ayo.. Cepat!"  
Kapten kapal menarik lengan Nyonya Xi agak memaksa karena Tuannya sudah berada di perahu penyelamat mereka.

"Tidak! Bagaimana dengan anak ku?"  
Nyonya Xi bersikeras,Hati seorang Ibu takkan sanggup menghela nafas lega jika Ia belum menemukan anak perempuan semata wayangnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mencarinya, Anda susul lah Tuan Xi!"  
Bujuk Kapten awak kapal tersebut lembut. Padahal ini ulang tahun Xi Luhan anaknya dan mereka berencana merayakannya di atas kapal pesiar milik mereka sendiri namun di tengah perjalanan kabut tebal juga badai datang melanda kapal tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Nona Luuu... Nona Luuu.. Nona Luuu.."

Kapten itu tanpa lelah menelusuri tiap-tiap bagian juga ruangan yang ada di kapal pesiar itu hingga Ia memasuki ruang gudang pada kapal bagian pojok.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hiks..

Deg!

Mendengar isak tangis seseorang membuatnya menghentikan langkah tergesanya, Ia mulai menajamkan pendengaran.

Kapten tersebut mengintip ke bawah meja dekat persediaan bahan pangan di letakkan. 'Oh Tuhan terima kasih' batin kapten tersebut.

Ia mulai mendekati tubuh anak kecil dengan balutan dress merah tersebut.

"Hei.. Nona Lu, Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"  
Ajaknya, mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum manis. Anak kecil yang semula menangis dengan membenamkan kepala diantara lututnya itu mendongkakkan kepalanya kemudian dengan tubuh gemetar menerima uluran tangan sang Kapten.

Sang Kapten menyambutnya dengan perasaan lega kemudian menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dengan berlari begitu kencangnya tanpa lelah pikirannya hanya satu, 'Anak ini haruslah sampai pada kedua orang tuanya'

"Oh Tuhan.. Luuu kemari nak!"  
Gadis berbadan mungil itu menubruk tubuh Ibunya setelah turun dari gendongan sang Kapten. Ia mengusap tangis Ibunya dengan jemari gemuknya.

Mereka tertawa entah apa yang menurut mereka lucu. Kapten itu memasuki sekoci terakhir,sekoci yang di naiki tuan dan Nyonya Xi hingga bunyi memekakan telinga terdengar nyaring menyeret tubuh Luhan yang belum sempat menaiki sekoci keluar seakan tertarik membuat Nyonya Xi berteriak histeris.

"TTTIIDDDAAAKKKKKKKK LLUUHAAAANNNNN... ANAK KUU,"

"MAAMAAAAAA..."

Tangan kurus Nyonya Xi terulur menggapai tubuh Luhan yang semakin menjauh hingga tenggelam ditelan air.

"Tenang Nyonya biar saya yang terjun kelaut!"

"Jangan! Tetap di sini hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan perahu ini sekarang,"  
Ucap Tuan Xi dengan mata merah menahan tangis, namun apa daya anak perempuannya itu lenyap seketika Ia harus mengingat ini baik-baik. Setelah ini Ia akan mencari anaknya karena angin masih bertiup kencang gelombang laut masih bergerak liar, Ia masih punya seorang putra di rumah yang menantikannya.

Perahu kecil Itu pun berlayar sampai ke kota.

.

BBBBBBRRRRR

SSSRRRRRRRSSSS

BBBRRRRRRRR

Malam kian larut hanya desir ombak yang terdengar merdu menghantarkan angin malam yang semakin dingin.

Derap kaki hewan dengan bulu kecoklatan itu semakin mendekat pada objek yang baru Ia lihat di hantarkan sang Lumba-lumba dewasa. Hewan itu, Serigala dengan mata kuning menyala bagai bohlam lampu. Serigala betina itu mengendus-endus tubuh mungil seorang gadis kecil yang terdampar di pulau entah apa namanya.

Ia menggigit tengkuk bagian belakang si gadis kecil menyeretnya hingga kedalam hutan ketempat para kawanannya berada.

GGGGGeeeRRRRRRRRR

Bunyi gemeletuk suara-suara Serigala itu nampak tak sabar untuk menyantap daging putih nan elok tersebut, Namun mereka menggeram ketika sang Serigala betina malah berlalu dari hadapan mereka ke sarangnya.

Ia rebahkan gadis kecil tersebut di atas dedaunan di bawah pohon yang be-ruang seperti goha kecil. Entah apa yang di pikirkan makhluk yang kerap memakan hewan ternak para petani itu, Ia mulai menjilat permukaan wajah si kecil.

Slruup slruup slruup

"Eunghh..."

Lenguhan samar terdengar,Serigala itu tak berhenti menjilati wajah serta luka yang ada di betis gadis bergaun merah itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit secara perlahan kelopak mata rusa itu terbuka makin lebar menatap kearah Serigala yang masih menekuni pekerjaannya menjilati kaki si mungil.

"Hihihihihihi... A.. Hihihi"

Tanpa rasa takut si gadis kecil bergaun terkikik geli ketika Sang Serigala menulusuri telapak kaki hingga membuat sang empunya tertawa, meremas bulu-bulu halus tersebut layaknya memeluk hewan yang acap kali terkenal dengan keganasannya.

Namun hati serigala tak ubahnya manusia yang punya sisi jahat maupun baik, Bukan?

.

15 Tahun Kemudian...

"Aku yakin Luhan masih hidup,Sayang!"  
Teriak wanita paruh baya itu pilu. Matanya tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu,menatap penuh permohonan kepada sang suami yang akan mencabut pencarian atas anak mereka yang hilang di lautan, Luhan.

"Selama 15 tahun kita mencarinya.. Bahkan mayatnya sekali pun tak di temukan para penyelidik,"  
Jelas pria yang tak muda lagi itu. Pria berumur 40-an lebih itu menghela nafas, gurat kesedihan masih kentara di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak anak perempuan satu-satunya yang mereka miliki hingga kini tak kunjung ditemukan bahkan diragukan keberadaannya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Langkah seorang pria muda, tentu membuat pandangan pasangan suami istri itu tertuju padanya. Harap cemas menunggu kabar selanjutnya tentang putri mereka.

"Baba.. Ma'af jika mengganggu, Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Detektif Kai jika Ia menemukan jejak kaki manusia dewasa juga siluet seorang wanita ketika Detektif Kai juga kawan-kawannya berkemah di pulau bagian barat bukan hanya itu makanan persediaan mereka hilang sepertinya telah dicuri dan rumor yang beredar ada dewi penjaga hutan tak berpakaian disana."

DEG!

Mungkinkah? Nyonya Xi berjalan menghampiri Yifan menggenggam tangan Pria 23 tahun tersebut, Nyonya Xi menatap nanar anak pertama mereka untung saat itu Yifan tak ikut kekapal pesiar karena Ia harus menghadapi ujian keesokan harinya. Kakak dari Xi Luhan itu lebih memilih turun tangan kepenyelidikan untuk mencari sang adik.

"Benarkah itu?"  
Tanya Nyonya Xi lembut, di usapnya pipi tirus sang anak yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Ayahnya tersebut.

"Ya.. Mama, Semoga apa yang ku duga benar.. Besok aku akan kebagian barat China,"  
Sahut Yifan, menatap kedalam mata sang Ibu yang penuh kerinduan pada adik perempuannya.

"Korea.. Sungguh kau akan kesana?"

Cemas menghampiri Nyonya Xi yang terlihat enggan membiarkan anak pertamanya pergi meski dengan Kai sekalipun.

"Aku akan membawa beberapa bodyguard tentu juga dengan Kai,"  
Yifan mulai meyakinkan sang Ibunda yang telah melahirkan Ia dan Luhan kemudian memeluknya.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yifan telah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan untuk Ia bawa juga persiapan alat medis jika diperlukan. Setelah selesai mengepak barang bawaan, Yifan turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

Di meja makan sudah ramai suara gadis tinggi dengan mata panda yang berceloteh ria tentang banyak hal tentu tak jauh-jauh dari fashion jaman sekarang. Gadis pecinta merk Channel itu tersenyum kelewat lebar ketika matanya mendapati siluet sang tunangan yang tengah menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Dreet

Srek

Yifan baru saja menduduki kursi ketika gadis tinggi nan sexy itu menggelung manja dilengan Yifan.

"Gege~ Boleh aku ikut?"  
Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Gemas Yifan menggesek hidung bangirnya pada hidung mungil Tao nama gadis itu.

"Tidak sayang.. Kau ingin kabur lagi dari les private,eoh?"  
Tebak Yifan. Sangat tau apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan kekasihnya itu ingin ikut, sedang Tuan dan Nyonya Xi terkekeh pelan. Yah.. Hanya Tao yang kadang membawa keceriaan di kediaman keluarga Xi ini, terlepas dari hilangnya Luhan.

.

"Apakah kau yakin ini hutannya, Tuan Kai?"  
Alis Yifan bertaut melihat keadaan hutan yang di depannya kini. banyak terdapat pohon kelapa bayangan hutan mengerikan yang pernah mampir dikepalanya sirna. Ini lebih terlihat seperti hutan parawisata.

"Benar.. Ini tempatnya. Banyak wisatawan yang berkemah dan mendapati barang mereka hilang atau melihat dewi tak berpakaian,"  
Jelas Kai mantap. Jika bukan karena Ia menginap disini sebelum pulang kekampung halamannya di Korea Ia takkan tau tempat ini dan dewi penjaga hutan itu.

"Okey.. Ayo.. Kita lihat keseluruh hutan ini dan jika kalian menemukan seorang gadis bawa Ia pada ku,"

"Hei..! Jangan bilang kau ingin membuat suasana intim di hutan ini,"  
Pekik Kai tak terima. 'enak saja merasakan gadis itu sendiri' pikirnya.

"Bodoh!"  
Yifan acuh, kemudian beranjak pergi dengan 5 hingga 10 bodyguard di belakang depan juga di samping kiri dan kanannya.

.

Cukup Jauh Yifan juga Kai dan para Bodyguardnya memasuki hutan tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di muara hutan, Yifan menurunkan ranselnya dan duduk diatas Kayu yang telah rebah ditumbuhi jamur.

"Ao Quan kau dan Xiao Yu carilah kayu, kita akan menyalakan api unggun disini!"  
Suruh Yifan kepada 2 dari 10 Bodyguard tersebut. Mereka dengan sigap memenuhi keinginan sang Tuan Muda.

"Jr, kau carilah air untuk diminum dan kau Jimmy berhentilah mengupil temanilah Jr!"  
Kai terkikik geli melihat tampang Jimmy yang gelagapan mengelus jari telunjuknya di kain seragamnya. #Jorok -'  
Yifan sungguh terus terang dalam hal ketegasan,mungkin.

.

Malam di hutan lebih gelap dikarenakan bulan tertutup pepohonan hanya bias cahaya dari nyala api unggun yang menerangi malam mencekam disana.

Srek

Srek

Bunyi berisik disemak belukar mengganggu tidur nyenyak Yifan sedang Ya lun dan Hu ge yang terjaga mulai siap siaga di tempat.

Srek

Srek

Srek

Semak-semak itu bergoyang makin genjar, bunyi geraman halus terdengar hingga sesosok manusia keluar.

Itu mengejutkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya, bukan.. Bukan karena Ia tak berpakaian yang membuat Kai yang baru saja bangun seakan lupa caranya bernafas, tetapi bagaimana cara manusia itu berjalan tidak hanya menggunakan kaki tetapi juga menggunakan tangannya layaknya hewan semacam kucing,anjing atau sejenisnya yang berkaki empat.  
Ia melompat dengan lincah kesana kemari bahkan larinya pun cepat merenggut daging yang hampir dingin didekat api unggun.

Ia seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang kusut tidak terurus,kulitnya berlumpur membuat warna kecoklatan menempel di tubuhnya, giginya berwarna kekuningan agak runcing di bagian taring dan jangan lupakan banyak terdapat luka gores seperti cakaran hampir di setiap tubuh mungilnya.

Pemandangan itu menakjubkan hingga Yifan tak sadar manusia itu mendekatinya mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya mulai dari ujung sepatu ketsnya hingga bagian atas badan Yifan yang mematung.  
Saat berdiri gadis tanpa pakaian itu, tangannya melengkung kebawah juga lidah terjulur lalu mendesah seperti anjing. Tetapi... Yifan yang mulai sadar sesegera mungkin memberi isyarat mata pada Wu zhun untuk mengikat gadis yang masih setia mengendus bagian belakang Yifan (Read : pantat)

Husfh

Husfh

Grraab!

Berhasil.

Wu zhun mengikat kaki si mungil itu dan tak semudah yang dipikirkan, Si mungil menggeram marah menyuarakan suara aneh. Ia mulai memberontak dengan segera yang lain membantu Wu zhun, berakhir dengan lolongan nyaring sang gadis.

Aaaaaawwwuuuu waau awwwuu

Burung-burung hantu mulai bersahutan dan teriakan para monyet menggema di dalam hutan, terdengar langkah cepat hewan Serigala yang menghampiri para manusia itu.

Gadis yang terikat itu masih meraung memanggil kawanannya.  
Wei lian mengambil pistolnya kemudian menembakkan pelurunya kepada beberapa Serigala yang menghadang itu, Pria berbadan kecil ini hanya menembak kaki mereka tidak sampai mati.

Yifan mengarahkan pandangan yang berawal menatap para serigala yang kini terkapar kepada gadis tanpa pakaian itu. Gadis itu menangis sambil terus berseru dengan suara aneh yang sama sekali tidak dipahami bagi mereka.

Yifan bergerak mendekat menatap gadis itu sebelum menyuntikkan obat tidur pada sang gadis.

.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski sudah terbilang tua itu, berlari kepelukan sang anak ketika pemuda tampan berwajah tegas itu tiba di pintu masuk.

"Yifan... Yifan kau bawa kemana gadis itu?"  
Terdengar begitu antisias. Yifan hanya tersenyum mengelus rambut beruban Ibunya sembari mengusap punggung sempit sang Ibu, betapa Yifan menyayangi keluarganya ini.

"Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, Ma," Ada jeda saat wajah sang Ibu mendongkak menatap anak lelakinya.  
"Baba bilang beliau ingin mengadakan tes DNA pada gadis itu.. Siapa tau Ia benar adalah Luhan, Berdo'a lah Mama!"  
Sang Ibu tersenyum lebar dan mengusak rambut pemuda tampan itu, gemas.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak saat Yifan membawa pulang gadis serigala tersebut.

"Grrr eeerrr.."  
Suara geraman mengancam siapa pun yang berani mendekatinya, para pelayan di kediaman Xi menjadi ciut melihat tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi dilayangkan gadis tak berpakaian itu.

"Ehm... Nona, Anda harus mandi!"  
Ucap kepala pelayan Yin wanita paruh baya berambut panjang itu panik melihat betapa panjang kuku-kuku yang di miliki gadis molek itu.

"Kepala pelayan Yin,biar saya yang melakukannya sendiri!"  
Ucap Nyonya Xi yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamar bernuansa peach tersebut.

Nyonya Xi mendekati secara perlahan gadis itu dengan pancaran penuh kasih sayang juga kerinduan darinya, sedang si gadis bagai terpaku pada mata Nyonya Xi.

Yah.. Penantian Nyonya Xi selama 15 tahun tak sia-sia, Ia Luhan anaknya yang hilang di telan lautan, Ia masih hidup dan bernafas bahkan sekarang ini berada di depannya menatapnya penuh kewaspadaan.

GREB!

"Luu... Ini Mama nak.. Kau sudah besar dan cantik seperti yang Mama harapkan,"  
Mata gadis itu Luhan terbeliak kaget, Ia tak mengerti apa yang wanita ini lakukan kepadanya bahkan Ia tak tau pasti apa yang dibicarakan wanita ini.

Perlahan namun pasti Nyonya Xi beserta kepala pelayan Yin membopong tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam bathup yang berisi air di turunkan, Luhan berjengit kaget mencakar punggung Nyonya Xi yang masih memeluknya. Ia mengangkat bokong maju menghimpit kearah Nyonya Xi untuk menghindari air dan menggerung tak suka, tetapi Nyonya Xi hanya tersenyum senang Ia ikut masuk kedalam bathup masih sambil menggendong Luhan karena kepala pelayan Yin menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi. Setelahnya Nyonya Xi dan Luhan berhasil masuk ke bathup. Luhan meremat menggerung marah, tangan mungilnya meremas pinggiran bathup ingin keluar namun gagal Nyonya Xi memeluknya.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh layaknya menggerutu yang membuat Nyonya Xi terkikik.

Nyonya Xi mengambil spond mandi menuangkan sabun cair pada spond kemudian mengusapkan ke badan kotor milik Luhan.  
Air pada bathup seketika berwarna kuning kecoklatan bekas lumpur serta kotoran yang menempel di kulit putri sulung keluarga Xi tersebut.

SRAAAAZH

Nyala shower membersihkan sisa sabun di tubuh Luhan tidak hanya itu kini rambut Luhan pun disabuni memakai shampoo serta counditioner sesudahnya, Gigi Luhan pun tak luput dari sasaran pembersihan menyeluruh oleh Nyonya Xi.

Menghabiskan hampir satu botol sabun cair, setengah botol shampoo,seperempat pasta gigi dan alat kebersihan lain.

Kini Luhan terlihat segar dengan wangi strawberry, pakaian yang layak serta rambut yang tertata rapi dan wajahnya yang di poles makeup tipis.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Kehidupan di hutan masih begitu lekat dalam diri Luhan, membuatnya merasa gerah.

SREEEETT

Dress putih yang Ia pakai tadi sobek dan tercabik oleh kuku Luhan, Ia merasa gatal saat mengenakan itu. Tidak hanya itu.. Luhan juga berlari dan keluar dari mansion Xi untuk berguling-guling di halaman berpasir.

Nyonya Xi mengejar Luhan sampai keluar. Nafas orang tua itu terenggah, Nyonya Xi terpaku melihat Luhan yang masih bergelung di tanah.  
Luhan merasa tak nyaman saat kotoran dibadannya hilang, Ia menjilati telapak tangan serta jemarinya kemudian merenggangkan tangannya hingga tak menunggu waktu lama Ia terlelap di pagi hari ini padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

.

"Tuan Kai.. Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu,"  
Ujar Yifan lewat telepon. Sedang Kai menyahut di seberang sana, Kai sudah kembali ke kampung halamannya di Korea selatan.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu,Yiyi?"  
Sedikit tertawa dan Yifan menggeram mendengarnya. 'Hah.. Untung kau teman ku, kalau tidak habislah kau' batin Yifan emosi.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang psikolog atau psikiater untuk adikku,"

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan adik mu itu?"  
Kai menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Bukankah adik Yifan sudah kembali kemansion dan dipersiapkan untuk perkenalan kepada public.

Yifan menceritakan bagaimana kepayahan mereka dalam menghadapi Luhan. Mulai dari Luhan yang tidak ingin memakai pakaian, tidur disaat pagi dan bangun pada saat malam tiba-tiba melonglong bagai serigala hingga subuh menjelang, Luhan juga tidak mau makan nasi hanya memakan daging menggerus dengan gigi taringnya dan berjalan dengan kedua kaki juga tangannya bahkan kadang Luhan bergelantungan di tiang tangga sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Kai yang merasa Iba pun meng'iya'kan untuk menolong Yifan, kebetulan Ia mempunyai seorang teman lama di Korea yang mungkin dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini.

.

Keadaan Luhan masih sama sejak Ia kembali kerumah Ia yang sebenarnya.

Luhan terkadang beberapa kali ingin melarikan diri dari rumah untuk kembali kehutan, berguling-guling dipasir berkelahi dengan kucing liar yang kadang melewati pagar rumah kediaman Xi juga tak sepatah kata pun dari mulut gadis bermarga Xi itu bisa dipahami oleh orang lain. Ia hanya duduk memandang ke kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

Kehidupan liar yang bebas membuat Ia merasa terkekang dalam sangkar emas di rumah bagai istana milik keluarga Xi.  
Nyonya Xi merasa pilu di kala sang anak menatap kearah bulan purnama melonglong yang terbawa angin sembari mengeluarkan crystal bening. Luhan merindukan kawan-kawannya.

.

"Kai, aku sudah tiba di Beijing,"  
Ujar seorang pemuda dengan setelan merk Armani yang membuat Ia terlihat gagah belum lagi kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya sungguh mempesona kaum wanita yang menatap tertuju kearahnya penuh pemujaan.

"Apa..Kau sudah tiba? Cepat sekali,sejak kapan?"  
Hei wajar jika Kai bertanya begitu. Baru sejam yang lalu Kai memberitahukan perihal seseorang yang akan orang itu tangani dan dalam hitungan 30 menit mungkin, pria itu tiba di China.

"Kkamjongie~ Aku menjadi heran kenapa Kyungsoo mau saja dengan pria bodoh seperti mu?"  
Ujar pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu sarkatik.

"Okey Okey aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi, dan kau tunggu di situ aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu."

Pip

Pemuda berkulit albino itu mulai berjalan keluar bandara sambil menyeret tas miliknya serta ransel yang tersampir manis di pundaknya.

Ia memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu jemputan. Tak berapa lama mobil Audi hitam berhenti tepat di depan pria dengan rambut coklat almond itu, Pria itu mendongkak menyimpan ponselnya.

Supir di depan kemudi membuka jendela mobil menanyai sang pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Apa Anda Tuan Oh Sehun?"  
Sehun nama pemuda itu mengangguk, untungnya Ia di bekali dengan bahasa Mandarin mengingat halmeoninya orang China dan selalu memanggilnya Zhixun.

Setelah memasukkan barang tak lupa Sehun yang duduk manis di jok belakang, mobil pun dijalankan menuju tempat yang akan Ia tinggali sementara di daratan China ini.

.

T.B.C

.

Okey.. Ini pertama kalinya Hanna upload FF di FFN, meski bukan orang baru di dunia per'FF'an. ini ff debut Hanna yey! Tentu dalam Rangka 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'

Jadi...

Review?  
Kkkkkk


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,etc

Cast : Exo and Others

Main Pair : HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Rated : T++ (bisa jadi) M

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.  
[Don't like don't read, No bash No flame No siders... boleh?]

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari Canon roocom,Komik garasu no kamen serta Film werewolf.  
Cast bukan milik saya,saya hanya meminjam nama dan mereka dalam imajinasi absurd saya wkwkwkwkwk

Happy Readiinggg...

.  
.

..::: SongCherry028 :::..

Sehun pemuda albino itu tiba di perumahan elit yang tentu orang-orang berkelaslah yang tinggal di kawasan itu.

Pintu gerbang di depannya terbuka sendiri, setelah sang supir memberi laporan pada suara yang keluar lewat interkom.

Baru saja Ia keluar dari mobil yang barusan di tumpanginya, Ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seorang gadis yang duduk berjongkok menengadah keatas. Gadis itu menggunakan hoodie yang menutupi hingga paha atasnya. Hoodie berbulu berbentuk serigala, membuat Ia terlihat menggemaskan di mata seorang Oh Sehun.

Pluk

Penutup di kepala yang gadis itu kenakan turun saat Ia tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Sehun sebentar, kemudian Ia kembali menatap langit malam yang di terangi bulan.

Heran.

Ada rasa yang membuat Sehun terdorong untuk mendekati makhluk mungil di depannya ini. 'Cantik' gumam Sehun

Sret

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"  
Tanya Sehun menunjuk sisi samping sang gadis. Beralih melihat Sehun, gadis itu hanya memiringkan wajahnya mengerjap penuh keluguan. Sehun jadi gemas di buatnya, sehingga tanpa sadar Sehun mengusap kepala si mungil dengan lembut.

Nyonya Xi yang tak sengaja melihatnya tersenyum lebar, jarang-jarang Ia melihat wajah Luhan yang tak menggeram marah saat disentuh, justru menampakkan wajah yang memerah malu sangat terlihat betapa Putri cantiknya menyukai usapan itu.

.

.  
.

Kini Sehun serta Nyonya Xi tengah duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu ditemani tiga cangkir Green tea dengan tambahan madu.

Nyonya Xi meminum teh dengan anggunnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang meleletkan lidahnya menjilat-jilat isi didalam cangkir tersebut.

Menyaksikan hal itu, Sehun hanya bisa meringis menatap Luhan. Sehun sudah mendengar semua dari Nyonya Xi, Putri bungsunya itu pernah hilang ditelan laut hingga 15 tahun kemudian di temukan di hutan.

Begitu tragis saat melihat keadaan Luhan, Ia merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Harus bertahan hidup di hutan bersama para serigala yang bahkan bukan keluarganya, bisa dibayangkan betapa buruk perilaku Luhan.

Luhan masih menghirup teh dengan caranya sendiri memasukkan mulutnya kedalam cangkir, ketika Sehun dengan cepat menarik benda keramik berukir itu dari mulut Luhan. Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya tepat di hadapan Luhan berjongkok, kemudian memegang tangan Perempuan mungil itu perlahan. Menautkan satu persatu jemari lentik yang kukunya tak lagi panjang itu melengkung pada gagang kecuali kelingking dan jempol karena menahan cangkir keramik itu. Meletakkan ujung jari dengan telapak tangan terbuka dibawah garis cangkir, perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibir cangkir ke plum merah Luhan.

Slllruup

Senyuman mengembang kala Luhan menangkap dengan baik maksudnya. Luhan tak lagi dipandu olehnya, Ia bisa hanya dalam sekali pelajaran.

Sebenarnya Luhan seseorang yang cerdas, Ia hanya perlu perhatian lebih yang memang benar-benar memahami Ia, meski sedikit.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, semburat merah kembali menghampiri pipi putih itu.  
Dan Nyonya Xi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu anaknya tersebut.

.

.

Hari pertama Sehun tiba di Negara Tirai Bambu ini di warnai dengan teriakan frustasi dari Sehun dalam hati, sebab Luhan yang sulit di kontrol membuatnya spot jantung berkali-kali.

Bagaimana tidak? Luhan mengendus tiap inci tubuhnya terkadang menjilat seduktif,itu membuat Sehun meremang seketika.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun sedang mengajari Luhan atau lebih tepatnya memandikan Luhan dengan sering meneguk ludahnya. Pasalnya siapa yang bisa menolak tubuh si mungil didepannya?

Pose mengangkat satu tangan tinggi-tinggi,lalu satu tangan mengusak badannya asal tak tepat sasaran,menyapukan pasta gigi dibagian dalam lengannya.

Luhan tadinya menggosok gigi sesuai arahan Oh Sehun,namun tiba-tiba Ia merasa gatal dibagian lengan tanpa tau apapun Ia menggaruknya menggunakan sikat gigi yang dipenuhi busa.

Sedang Sehun masih berkelana sampai keatas awan,merasakan sayap-sayap dipunggung lebar mengepak indah kala membayangkan tubuh mungil Xi Luhan,tak menyadari tegang dibagian selatan. Menikmati,eoh?

Kecepak air bathub terciprat mengenai wajah tampan sekaligus tajam tersebut,hingga membuat pria dengan mata rubah itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Menatap kearah Luhan yang kini meminum air dalam bathub padahal air tersebut telah kotor oleh tubuh Luhan sendiri, hell no!  
Sehun merasa harus menghentikan ini dengan cepat atau Ia akan celaka.

Luhan menjilati busa sabun.. -'

.

.

Di suatu siang, pada meja makan.  
Sehun menatap Luhan yang menggigit penuh nafsu pada daging sapi tersebut. Sehun menggeleng. Dengan pelan Ia mengalihkan fokus Luhan dengan menggoyangkan sendok secara berkala.

Ting Ting

Bunyi dentingan sendok yang dibuat Sehun berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Luhan.

Sehun mengambil garpu juga pisau daging,meletakkannya di tangan Luhan. Sehun sekarang ini sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan,memegang tangan kanan Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kiri Sehun memegang tangan kiri Luhan dalam posisi hampir memeluk.

Tangan Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan untuk menancapkan lembut garpu di atas steak sapi tersebut, kemudian mengirisnya dengan pisau, lalu memasukkan daging bakar dengan saos itu kedalam mulut Luhan. Perlahan.

Hap! Nyam~

Luhan terlihat menikmati dagingnya dengan tersenyum, matanya terpejam penuh hikmat.

Sehun merasa Ia berhasil mengajarkan bagaimana cara makan yang baik,tentu setelah beberapa periode yang Ia lakukan untuk mengajarkan Luhan, meski Luhan nampak kaku memegang peralatan makan.  
Ini awal yang baik menurut Sehun, walau mendapati kendala kala harus memakaikan Luhan pakaian yang pantas atau melarang Luhan mengorek tanah dan melonglong disaat malam hari.

Sehun memerlukan waktu untuk mengajari serta memberi pengertian dan pemahaman dengan cara praktek langsung dan sebagainya.

Hari demi hari di lalui Luhan dan Sehun dengan sangat menggembirakan,Luhan masih belum berbicara mulus Ia masih mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Namun sekarang Ia dapat mengerti pola hidup manusia sewajarnya.

Betapa senangnya Nyonya serta Tuan Xi akan kemajuan yang Luhan tunjukkan sekarang ini, Itu membuat senyum Nyonya Xi kembali dengan mata binarnya.

.

.

Hari ini terasa berbeda bagi penghuni rumah,karena tidak biasanya Luhan lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimutnya seharian ini. Bahkan tidak ada longlongan terdengar.

Sehun yang memang tinggal sementara di kediaman Xi, memasuki kamar Luhan berserta Nyonya Xi.

Sehun melangkah terlebih dulu, menyibak selimut Luhan namun dikejutkan dengan tubuh perempuan cantik itu meloncat kearahnya.  
Luhan menubruk Sehun hingga jatuh ke ranjang queen size miliknya.

Sehun beranjak bangun dari rebahannya tadi, tetapi...  
Sehun merasa janggal, tidak hanya itu saat Sehun dalam posisi duduk bersila,Luhan akan duduk di pangkuan Sehun bergelung manja. Meringkuk seperti bola.

Sehun bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang tinggi, mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa Luhan memilih untuk membungkus tubuhnya dengan Selimut atau memeluk Sehun erat.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Wajahnya.. memerah,"  
Tanya Nyonya Xi khawatir, meremas telapak tangannya.

"Luhan terkena demam,Nyonya."  
Jawab Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan bermaksud merebahkannya dikasur, namun Luhan tak ingin lepas, meskipun dengan mata terpejam. Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Meminta tolong kepada Nyonya Xi untuk mengambilkan paracetamol cair di kamar yang Ia tempati, tak lupa juga meminta air hangat juga kompres untuk Luhan.

Nyonya Xi pergi dari kamar Luhan,Sehun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Luhan. Mengetahui ada seseorang disampingnya,Luhan merapat ke dada bidang Sehun, menelusupkan kepalanya. Dalam hitungan detik Luhan sudah terlelap kembali kealam mimpi.

.

.

Nyonya Xi membawa sebaskom air dingin dengan handuk kecil untuk kompres, tak lupa pula paracetamol juga air hangat yang dibawakan oleh seorang Maid.

"Sehun.. Ini yang kau minta,"  
Sehun beranjak dari perebahannya, menerima kompres yang tadi telah dicelupkan oleh Nyonya Xi kedalam baskom air dingin.

Hati-hati Sehun meletakkan handuk kecil itu dikepala gadis cantik itu,setelahnya Sehun menuangkan paracetamol cair ke sendok takar, mengangkat sedikit tengkuk Luhan dan meminumkannya. Secara naluriah obat itu di teguk oleh gadis bermata rusa itu.

Ada sedikit tercecer di sudut bibir sang gadis bermarga Xi ini,Sehun mengambil tissue di meja nakas menyapukan lembut keujung bibir Luhan.

Memberikan air hangat sesudahnya, Sehun kembali menempelkan tissue dibelahan bibir rusa mungil itu.

Sehun merasa harus melindungi makhluk tuhan yang ini, yang kini berada didekapannya,menghembuskan nafas panas yang malah membuat Sehun agak risih. Dia pria normal ingat. Luhan tak memakai pakaiannya kali ini, hanya selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh putihnya.

.

.

"Bibi~~ Tao-er dataaaannngggg..."  
Hmmm.. Itu teriakan Tao, Ia terlihat begitu senang setelah kepulangannya dari paris tentu tak luput dari Papper bag merk Channel yang kini tergantung manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sssttt... Tao-er, jangan berteriak! Sayang~"  
Ucap Nyonyi Xi tergopoh menghampiri Tao, Calon menantunya ini selalu berteriak dikala datang. Kkkk

"Ah.. Bibi, kenapa?"  
Tao bingung, tidak biasanya Nyonya Xi menyuruhnya untuk tak berteriak sebagai salam khas darinya.

"Adik Yifan mu itu.. sedang sakit,"  
Ujar Nyonya Xi lembut,Ia mengusap lengan atas Tao.

"O-oh.. Lulu jie sedang sakit.. Hufh! Bahkan aku belum melihatnya,"  
Tukasnya dengan nada sedih, Tao ingin bertemu bahkan mungkin juga mengajak calon kakak iparnya itu untuk bermain.

Nyonya Xi menepuk pelan pundak Tao, kemudian mengajak gadis panda itu kekamar Luhan, sungguh membuat Nyonya xi terkejut 'lagi' karena kali ini Tao mengeluarkan teriakan penuh semangatnya.

.

.

Cklek

Kriiieett

Hal pertama yang Nyonya Xi lihat adalah Sehun membelai lembut kepala anak bungsunya penuh kasih sayang, mengurut alis Luhan yang tak tertutupi handuk.

Enggan menganggu moment tersebut,Nyonya Xi ingin menutup pintu kamar bernuansa pastel tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi calon menantu imutnya itu menerobos masuk dan membuat kehebohan.

"YAKH! Siapa kau seenak jidatmu memeluk Lulu ji-e!"  
Mengagetkan. Luhan terbangun hampir menangis,Nyonya Xi mengisyaratkan Tao untuk diam.

Sehun yang merasa terganggu hanya menatap gadis panda itu sekilas,kemudian berbalik pada gadis mungil dalam rengkuhannya. Dengan wajah memerah Luhan siap menumpahkan tetesan bening,Sehun mengusap pelan punggung belakang si mata rusa,menggesekkan jemari jempolnya pada kening mengkerut itu,menenangkan.

Tao si gadis panda hanya tercenung diam,hingga Luhan adik tunangannya itu mengarungi mimpi bersandar di dada bidang seorang lelaki yang entah siapa itu?

.

.

Tao merasa malu akan tingkahnya yang sungguh keterlaluan, setelah Calon mertuanya itu memberi penjelasan. Siapa gerangan lelaki tampan yang sedang bersama sang kakak ipar?

Yifan tertawa. Saat mendengar Ibunya bercerita bagaimana si panda imut ini membuat adiknya itu hampir menangis. Menyentil pelan dahi gadisnya yang begitu sedang di perjalanan untuk pulang, saat Tao bilang Ia sudah tiba di kediaman Xi, dan sesampainya ia di sana. Yifan malah mendapati wajah menunduk sang tunangan dengan tangan memainkan ujung dressnya.

"Gege~ berhenti menertawakan ku,Naga jelek!"  
Mencebilkan bibirnya seraya tangan di dada, Tao bermaksud menggertak yang malah terlihat imut dimata sang tunangan.

"Hahahaaa~ meskipun jelek,kau tetap harus menikah dengan ku.. Panda gemuk,"  
Bibir mungil itu kian mengerucut saat kata 'gemuk' terlontar dari bibir tipis sang pujaan hati 'Menyebalkan!' Rutuk Tao.

"YAAK! Gege~ aku tidak gemuk,kau saja yang terlalu kurus," terkekeh.

Yifan suka saat Tao banyak bicara dah berceloteh ria tentang ini dan itu,maklum dia termasuk pria yang irit bicara.

.

.

JPREET

JPREET

Kilatan blitz pada camera memenuhi bandara yang kini menyorot seorang gadis mungil dengan eyeliner sebagai ciri khas pada matanya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan senyuman bagai bunga,mantel bulunya melambai Ia bagai bidadari dengan pria tinggi di sampingnya, membuat Ia terlihat sulit tuk di jangkau.

Pria tampan disampingnya berbisik hingga tawa renyah mengukir di wajah indahnya,manis. Gadis dengan sepatu bots itu melangkah, tanpa harus melayani para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu. Toh, ada para bodyguard yang melindunginya, hingga Ia dan pria tiang disampingnya masuk kedalam Limosin yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu keluar area bandara.

Bruk

"Hah! Lelahnya~"  
Keluh si gadis, mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan namja tiang berkulit putih lalu bersandar didada sang Pria.

"Hmmm... kalau begini apakah kau masih bisa berperang dengan ku.. di ranjang?"  
Sedikit tertawa. Sang gadis tentu tau apa yang Pria yang dijadikan sandaran itu maksudkan.

Gadis itu berbalik hingga kini brrhadapan,mempertemukan cerry lipsnya dengan bibir tebal sang Pria berkacamata kemudian bersandar pada ceruk si pria tinggi nan elok tersebut.

"Entahlah.."  
Mendengus si gadis memilih memainkan kancing kemeja laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kau masih memikirkan perjodohan itu?"  
Dengan nada bertanya lelaki ini menyusupkan sebagian rambut gadis bereyeliner kebelakang telinganya.

"kau tau! aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Oh Sehun itu,jika bukan karena hutang budi kakek,"  
Agak kesal kenapa mereka membahas hal ini?

"Kenapa tidak kau jalani saja,Toh! kau masih tetap memiliki ku.. bukan?"

Menyisiri poni depan yang menjuntai indah,Ia menghirup bahu mulus yang tak tertutup kain,karena si manis hanya mengenakan tanktop setelah melepas mantel bulunya.

"Oh yeah.."

Kembali memagut bibir si pria tampan dengan mata bulat. Dan mereka memulai malam panas dengan desahan menggema dalam mobil berkelas tersebut.

T.B.C

Yeah.. selesai Chappie 2... kkkk Gimana ma chap ini? Ngebosenin -,-a Klo bisa panggil hanna az ato Cherry terserah asal jgan Thor/Author coz belum pantes nyandang status itu,masih amatiran inih.. kkk

Buat yg punya akun, Hanna dah balas lewat PM nee..

Balasan rev non login

amelia68hzt : ihhh qm lucu.. ini dah di lanjut saey kkk

meexofans : eoh? Masa bkin penasaran kkk ini dah di lanjut saey,gomawoo

jujujus : ini dah secepatnya gak? Kk

witthme01 : Fightinggg! Ah wiwit qm gak bosen baca ff eon? Dah brapakali qm baca kkk gomawoo saengi..

ani n : eoh? Gak semua hewan buas makan anak kecil pan? Klo di bkin metong ntar nie ff tamat dluan kkk ah Jacob.. ini bukan fantasy heee #garuk2 .. komik topeng kaca terkenal loh..

karina : eoh? Kkkk dsini Luhan mnk gak pke baju,karena roocom jga ditemukan gak pke baju.. hee

Guest : makasih dah baca..

Oke!  
Hanna gak nyangka dapet respon sebaik ini dari kaliannn... kkk Gomawooo semua yg udah baca nge follow fav dan yg paling utama yg ngereview kkk #kecupatuatu :*:*:*:*:*

Jadii... Review lagi? Kkk 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,Etc.

Cast : Exo and Others

Main Pair : HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Rated : T++ (bisa jadi) M

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.

[Don't like don't read, No bash No flame No siders.. boleh? ]

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari canon roocom,Garasu no kamen, serta Film Werewolf boy.  
Cast bukan milik saya,saya hanya meminjam nama dan mereka dalam imajinasi absurd saya wkwkwkwkwkwk

Happy Readinggggsss...

..::: SongCherry028 :::..

"Akh~ hiks... Huuunngg.. Ggggrr,"  
Geraman kesal bercampur ketakutan itu menggema dalam kamar bernuansa pastel tersebut.

Tangan mungil yang terikat dengan kain sutra pada bagian sisi-sisi ujung ranjang,ditemani teriakan tak suka yang memilukan.

Luhan. Ia mencoba beberapa kali lepas dari jeratan yang mengekangnya. Kali ini bukan hal yang sepele, Nyonya Xi memanggil seorang ahli terapi untuk Luhan.  
, Dokter yang dipanggil Nyonya Xi untuk membenarkan beberapa tulang putrinya yang melengkung bengkok karena Luhan yang masih berjalan seperti layaknya hewan.

Nyonya Xi terus terisak tak tega melihat gelenyar tangis sang putri,namun apa daya ini demi kebaikan Luhan agar berjalan normal selayaknya Tao dan gadis lainnya. Menatap iba tiap gerak gerik yang Luhan lakukan untuk melepaskan diri. Sedang namja Oh dengan setia mengelus pelan puncak kepala gadis rusa serta menyapu bersih peluh dengan tissue.

mengurut bagian lutut Luhan dengan gerakan sedikit menekan titik urat syaraf kaki yang kaku,merasakan tiap detail letak agar kembali pada asalnya, mengindahkan teriakan tangis putri Xi itu.

Tao menekan bantal lebih dalam pada pelukannya,seperti merasakan apa yang adik iparnya itu rasakan,sesekali mata sebelahnya mengerjit kemudian diikuti suara ringisan kala pekikan suara Luhan terdengar nyaring.

"Ge~ Hentikan.. itu!" Bisik Tao pelan kepada Yifan. Kini Ia semakin erat memagut bantal sambil menahan nafas,dengan tangan mengepal. Rasanya Tao ingin sekali menghajar wanita mungil bergelar dokter itu dengan Wushunya.

"Tidak bisa,panda.. Ini demi kebaikan Luhan," Sahut Yifan halus. Kecupan mendarat dipelipis Tao,yang dihadiahi sebuah cubitan gemas dari panda cantik tersebut.

mengambil sapu tangan pada saku jas kedokteran miliknya,mengusap ringan didahinya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya,melepaskan tali yang mengekang Luhan sejak tadi.

Gerungan samar dengan isak tangis masih terdengar sesenggukan,kali ini sang dokter tersenyum lembut mengulurkan tangan agar Luhan berdiri. Luhan menggeleng kuat melotot dengan gigi bergemeletuk kearah Xiumin,nama dokter tersebut.

Mendapat penolakan tak membuat sang dokter menyerah,Ia meminta tolong kepada pemuda yang sejak awal Ia memasuki kamar menemani putri keluarga Xi tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Luhan berdiri dengan tangan mengalung di leher jenjang psikolog muda, kakinya bergetar tak seimbang membuat pola agak mengangkang saat berdiri.

meluruskan kaki Luhan,meskipun awalnya Luhan bersikeras pada posisinya,meletakkan telapak kaki diatas kaki Oh Sehun yang kiri serta kanan. wanita bakpao itu memerintahkan Sehun untuk berjalan,agar kaki Luhan terbiasa melangkah,maka Sehun melangkah mundur dari posisinya sedangkan Luhan melangkah kearah depan untuk maju.

Karena tak terbiasa akibatnya Luhan sering terjatuh kala ingin menyeimbangkan tubuh mungilnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menjadi seperti punya kewajiban mengasuh seorang bayi besar, yang mana Ia mengajari Luhan berjalan di setiap pagi saat matahari belum memunculkan sinarnya dan malam ketika sang gadis cantik itu hendak tidur, serta memberikan pijatan yang sebelumnya telah diajarkan dokter dengan mata sipit itu.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Gadis cantik itu mengira terapi berjalan telah selesai karena Ia sudah mulai lihai berjalan, namun Ia kaget mana kala Xiumin gadis bermata sipit itu datang lagi untuk terapi pada kerongkongannya. Kali ini Luhan tidaklah terikat, hanya Sehun yang memeluknya erat dengan mendekap seluruh bagian tubuh mungil Luhan bagai dipasung.

Gadis berpipi bakpao itu mulai melakukan aksinya,Ia hanya menggunakan jari jempol dan telunjuk sebagai alat untuk pemijatan ini. Luhan was-was Ia kian merapat pada Sehun,memundurkan tubuhnya kala Xiumin semakin mendekat.

mengerjit saat jemarinya menyentuh bagian leher pasiennya ini,menghela nafas yang diiringi dengan tangannya mengambil cairan injeksi.

"Aku akan menyuntikkan obat bius berdosis sedikit tinggi pada Luhan,karena mungkin ini akan sakit. Luhan mengalami syaraf urat leher yang merapat hampir menyatu yang membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara dengan jelas, serta tak bisa mengunyah dengan benar. Apa anda setuju jika aku melakukannya,Nyonya?"

Kini tatapan tepat kearah bola mata yang sama dengan Luhan. Yang ditatap terdiam sebentar, Nyonya Xi memandang Luhan lama hingga keyakinan hadir di relung hatinya. Satu anggukan Ia berikan kepada dokter keluarga yang turun temurun menjadi tabib mereka (keluarga Xi).

Setelah menyuntikkan cairan inject kepada Luhan, efek cairan itu bekerja cepat membuat Luhan terkulai lemas dan tertidur.

melakukan tugasnya kembali,mengurut bagian yang mengganggu pada syaraf leher hingga kekepala,meski terkadang Luhan mengerjit saat Xiumin menekan dan menggerakkan jempol dengan arah memutar.

Tak berlangsung lama hingga Xiumin lagi-lagi harus meminta tolong Sehun untuk terus berbicara kepada Luhan,apa saja dan apa pun itu asal ada pembicaraan yang bisa membuat Luhan tertarik juga mau mencoba untuk bicara.

.

.  
.

Cairan kuning dari sari buah jeruk itu terlihat menyegarkan. Satu cangkir jus jeruk dingin sepertinya cocok untuk menemani di siang yang terik ini.

Meletakkan teko setelah mengisi dua gelas,gadis eyeliner itu melangkah kearah namja dengan senyum idiotnya di ruang televisi. Meletakkan minuman segar tersebut di meja depan sofa kemudian menyamankan posisi dalam pangkuan namja bertelinga peri ini.

"Apa yang lebih menarik dari diri ku,hmmm?"  
Mengecup sekilas bibir strawberry sang kekasih,Pria itu tersenyum. "Tak ada yang lebih menarik dari dirimu,sayang~"  
Sahut pria tampan itu menggoda dengan hembusan nafas di cuping sang gadis.

"Ehmmm~ Kau berbohong pun,aku juga takkan tau,"  
Kekehan itu begitu indah,sang namja mengecup lagi bibir merah yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut.

Plop

Gadis mungil bereyeliner itu lebih dulu memutuskan ciuman manis tersebut,menarik jemari si pria yang besar juga hangat.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"  
Satu tarikan pada jemari telunjuk menimbulkan bunyi gesekan tulang,sepertinya sedikit menghibur karena keheningan yang melanda.

Alisnya terangkat,pandangannya terarah pada wajah rupawan nan putih itu,sedikit belaian gadis bereyeliner mampu membuat seorang pria tinggi menjulang ini terdiam saat ditanyai sang pujaan hati.

"Hmmm... Aku akan memastikan kau akan tetap menjadi ,Nona Byun."  
Kekehan kecil terlontar dari bibir plum gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. Tidak salah jika seorang tuan muda park terlena akan keindahannya.

Mengeliminasi tiap-tiap jarak,Chanyeol lelaki itu mengecup singkat kening sang kekasih menyalurkan kasih sayang. Apa pun akan Ia lakukan demi gadis dihadapannya ini,meski melawan pemilik Byun Corp tersebut.

"Mau bernyanyi?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerling berkedip imut di sertai tawa juga anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya di samping keyboard di ruang music miliknya sendiri,sebagai anak seorang musisi tentu Ia tak jauh-jauh dari seni music.

Bunyi alunan gitar acoustic menghantarkan siraman nada-nada indah,Baekhyun mulai mengambil suara penuh penghayatan sambil tersenyum menatap pria yang dicintainya,menyalur sejuta rasa.

.

.

"Eung.. Hunf,"

"Yah... Hampir saja, panggil aku 'Sehun'! Sekali lagi,"  
Mengajarkan 'bayi besar' menurut Sehun, haruslah dengan penuh kesabaran. Sejak pagi tadi Sehun meletakkan telapak tangan Luhan di mulutnya merespon bentuk mulut sebuah pengucapan.

"Huuunnggg..."

Luhan tak menyerah Ia terus mencoba,walau kadang Sehun dibuat gemas karenanya.

"Bukan 'Hunngg' tapi Sehun,"  
Ini yang kesekian kali Sehun mengajarkan Luhan untuk menyebut namanya, Setelah kemaren Luhan dinyatakan berhasil berjalan meski tangannya kadang masih melengkung kebawah,hal yang menjadi kebiasaan Luhan -_-

"Huunnh,"  
Hampir bersorak girang,Luhan sudah mulai mengerti kata perkata,Sehun tau ini tak bisa dalam sekejap untuk membuat Luhan bisa berbicara lancar. Sepertinya Sehun akan meminta bantuan Tao, calon kakak ipar Luhan yang satu itu terlalu cerewet,menurut Sehun.

Sehun tak lupa akan kebiasaannya,mengusap kepala Luhan pelan dan lagi-lagi membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Luhan,membuat Sehun senang.

Melanjutkan acara mengajari Luhan,Sehun sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan sampai suara dering Handphonenya terdengar.

Ponsel itu menampilkan nama 'Baekkie' sahabatnya sejak kecil,sebelum mengangkat panggilan sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Pip

"Halo!"

[Halo~ Baby Foxie...]  
Sehun berdecak saat suara cempreng menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Bacon!" Serunya dengan nada mendengus kesal.

[Uh.. Baby Foxie, ngambek eoh? Aigoo, Baby kecil ku...]

kikikan terdengar setelahnya, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas meski tidak dilihat sang penelpon.

"Ada apa menelpon ku, Bac-"  
Handphonenya terlepas dari genggaman,kini berpindah pada tangan Luhan yang menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu. Seolah mengerti Ia mulai bersuara aneh bernada antusias. Sehun. Ia hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

"Ruuu hufh ngaaanggg... Uhhhhh uh uhhhh uh hmmmm..."

Beda dengan Sehun, yang di sebut Bacon olehnya hanya terdiam tanpa kata.

Sehun kembali mengambil alat komunikasi itu,Luhan seakan tak rela Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun berkali-kali karena tubuh mungilnya tak mencapai benda yang tertempel di alat pendengar Sehun.

"Mianhae,Baekhyun-ah... Pasien ku terlalu antusias hingga begi- Yaa.. Luhannie diam sebentar oke!- Sampai dimana tadi?"

[Oh.. Tidak jadi saja! Aku sudah tidak mood, jika kau sibuk ya sudah~ Nanti saja.. Okey Baby Foxie.. Daaahhh~]

Sehun menghembuskan napas ketika sambungannya terputus kepada calon istrinya itu. Ya.. Sehun sudah tau Ia akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun,Ia pun sebenarnya menolak perjodohan ini. Tetapi Kakeknya selalu mengancam akan membumi hanguskan panti asuhan yang Ia bangun dan akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang menghalanginya.

Senyum pahit terpatri,Sehun menyukai Luhan. Baginya Luhan adalah gadis cantik polos tanpa noda,bagai kapas sutra yang tak berbecak hitam. Bagaimana masa depannya kelak? Ia pun tak tau.

.

.

Luhan duduk pada kursi yang terbuat dari rotan,Ia memandang keluar kearah jendela.

"LULUUUU...JIEE!"  
Aha! Itu Tao,Ia tengah berlari menghampiri Luhan yang enggan memalingkan wajahnya,terlalu asyik menatap langit.

"Eh? Lulu Jie sedang memandang bintang,eoh?"  
Tao mengambil tempat di samping Luhan duduk,Ia ikut memandang apa yang kini Luhan nikmati.

"Kalau begini aku jadi ingin mendengarkan lagu 'My Prince',"  
Kekehnya. Tao mengambil Mp3 player miliknya memilih lagu yang Ia cari, menurut Tao lagu ini sangatlah cocok untuk Luhan.

bamsaedorok changbakke~ Alunan suara lembut gadis bernama Boyoung itu mengalun

haenimi tteugil gidaryeoyo~ Luhan kelihatan tertarik,sepertinya Ia mulai mengerti isi lagu ini. Padahal ini lagu Korea,bukan?

achimi omyeon geu sarameul mannal su isseunikkayo~

Luhan terlihat mulai fokus pada lagu yang di putar lewat Mp3 player itu.

gomawoyo nae son jabajwoseo gomawoyo nae nun barabwaseo

gomawoyo naega geurideon wangjanim ireoke nae ape natanajwoseo

Luhan tersenyum senang dengan lagu yang Ia dengar kali ini,Luhan menyukainya.

haru jongil haneure dallimi tteugil gidaryeoyo

hanbami omyeon dangsingwa iyagihalsu isseunikkayo

itjimayo urieui yaksogeureul itjimayo urieui bimildeureul

itjimayo naega dangsinui nunbiche eolmana gaseumi ttwieosseonneunji

Tao tersenyum saat Luhan meminta lagu itu kembali,merebut paksa Mp3 playernya. Tao dibuat tertawa terbahak dikala Luhan tak mengerti cara benda itu bekerja. Kkkk

.

.

Luhan menggores kasar pensil pada kayu rotan menyebabkan ujung pensil patah dan meruncing hancur, Sehun kembali menggeleng karena Luhan seperti menikmati waktunya untuk menghancurkan alat tulis tersebut.

Sehun mengambil pensil yang sudah di serut menggunakan rautan,mengganti milik Luhan dengan itu. Sehun sudah menyiapkan buku belajar menulis yang sering di gunakan anak-anak pada taman kanak-kanak,buku berupa abjad 'ABC' dengan titik hitam.

Semestinya Luhan mengikuti alur pada titik,namun menggigit ujung pensil terlihat lebih membuatnya tertarik.

Sehun gemas,Ia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Luhan,menuntun tangan Luhan menggenggam. Menorehkan pensil mengikuti alur huruf-huruf abjad vocal maupun konsonan. Sehun memberi contoh pada awal di bagian atas, Luhan pun dibiarkan mencoba meski yang dilakukan Luhan berbanding terbalik.

"Lu~ Katakan 'Aaaaa',"  
Merasa Luhan yang tak mau diam membuat tulisan abstrak,Sehun mengajari pengucapannya sambil menunjuk huruf 'A'.

"Aaa," Ucap Luhan datar,terlihat acuh. Hah~ Luhan lebih senang bermain di luar, melompati pasir atau sekedar mengendus-endus tubuh Sehun yang wangi.

Nyonya Xi baru pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan,kelihatannya Nyonya Xi kerepotan dengan barang bawaanya. Sehun berniat membantu, Ia mengangkut beberapa paper bag dan kantung plastik berisi keperluan dirumah,maklum Maid di kediaman Xi sedang Di liburkan.

Sehun meletakkan barang-barang itu di atas meja dapur, sedang paper bag Ia letakkan di sofa tempat Luhan duduk. Luhan membuka tas yang ternyata berisi pakaian untuknya, Luhan menjinjing sebuah pakaian dalam yang membuat Sehun memekik tertahan. Nyonya Xi tertawa melihat tampang Sehun yang konyol.

Nyonya Xi membantu Luhan berjalan kearah kamar,untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian yang telah Ia pilih untuk putrinya tercinta. Memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan dikenakan anak perempuannya,Nyonya Xi begitu telaten menghadapi tingkah Luhan yang terbilang polos.

"Chaa~ Anak Mama sudah cantik,eoh? Ayo.. Berputar!"  
Mengangguk imut,Ia mengerti karena Ibunya bicara dengan pelan dan mudah dipahami Luhan. Ia memutar tubuhnya agak norak karena berputar sambil bergoyang kanan kiri,membuat Nyonya Xi tak bisa menahan tawa.

.

.

Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan berpakaian di sofa ruang tengah.

Lagi-lagi teleponnya berbunyi, bukan sahabat imutnya tetapi sang Ayahlah yang memanggil.

Drrttt...

Drrrttt...

"Halo,"

[Sehun-ah... Pulanglah.. Pertunangan mu dan Baekhyun akan dipercepat!]  
Sehun hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar penuturan sang Ayah,meski dengan nada lembut. Sehun sangat tau ada sebuah ketegasan juga keharusan pada tiap kata sang Ayah.

"Tapi.. Abeoji,aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pasien ku begitu saja. Lagipula aku telah berjanji akan menemaninya hingga normal,"  
Sahut Sehun mencoba tenang,jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ada sebagian dari dirinya yang enggan tuk mematuhi perintah Ayahnya.

[Kau mencintainya?]  
Tanya Tuan Oh menohok hati. Apa Sehun mencintainya? Mencintai Luhan? Sehun tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Ia hanya merasa tak rela kala Luhan di sentuh lelaki lain,sekalipun itu adalah Yifan yang jelas saudara kandung gadis rusa itu.

"Appa... A-aku.."  
Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk,Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa Ia jatuh pada pesona seorang Xi Luhan. Ia tak tau apakah ini bisa disebut cinta?

[Hah! Appa sangat mengerti jika kau mencintai gadis itu, tapi Appa mohon Sehun kau tidak ingin kakek mu menghancurkan semuanya,bukan?]  
Oh tidak. Skakmat! Sehun bagai terserang peluru yang menusuk hingga kejantung. Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi, Panti asuhan yang Ia bangun,Luhan juga Byun Corp milik sahabatnya itu.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Sehun

.

.

.

TBC

Ehem... Chapter 3 ! Yeay.. hanna minta ma'af sebelumnya kalau ff ini semakin maju semakin absurd.. EYD gak beraturan amburagel! Kkkk Dari sini hanna mulai gak pede sama ap yg hanna buat, gak memuaskan nee konflik jga gak berasa yah dataaarr gtu? #curcol

Tapi... Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca apa lagi rev,hanna tau jelek az banyak :'(

Balasan review non login :

Guest : Sehun tau kok.. hahahhaaa duh,hanna gak mikir kesana PMS U.u mian eh?

Ohsehawnn : iyah.. mau dijodohin itu Sehun, Soal couple Hanna cman fokus ke HunHan az tpi selingan ya masih 2 it az sih gak tau ntar kkk

Jujujus : kkkk neee saengi.. ini dah secepatnya blum?

Amelia68ht : ini udah di lanjut saey :D

Thanks to :  
Riho Kagura| .58| lisnana1| eishaaLULU | ruixi1| akusayangluhan | niasw3ty| ruriminhaha| farfaridah16| shinji Kiuzu| Rly. | Guest| ohsehawnn| jujujus| amelia68ht| deerlububblehun.

Ada yg gak ke sebut PM az nee..  
Oya klo ad pertanyaan bisa tanya ke ask hanna : hannamitsukichan

Siiipooo...  
Review? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,etc

Cast : Exo and Others

Main Pair : HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Rated : T++ (bisa jadi) M

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.  
[Don't like don't read, No bash No flame No siders... boleh?]

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari Canon roocom,Komik garasu no kamen serta Film werewolf.  
Cast bukan milik saya,saya hanya meminjam nama dan mereka dalam imajinasi absurd saya wkwkwkwkwk

Happy Readiinggg...

.  
.

..::: SongCherry028 :::..

Ke esokan harinya, psikolog muda itu meminta izin untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya di Korea Selatan,seoul. Ini cukup mendadak bagi penghuni di kediaman Xi.  
Sehun tak berani bilang alasan mengapa Ia pulang, Ia juga tak mengatakan hal kepulangannya ke Seoul pada Luhan karena tak sampai hati.

Nyonya Xi sebenarnya tak rela dengan perginya Sehun, Ia seperti akan melepas anak lelakinya ke medan perang. Dengan penuh kehangatan Nyonya serta Tuan Xi begitu memperhatikan Sehun, pakaian serta perbekalan Nyonya Xi lah yang menyiapkannya. Sungguh jika boleh Ia bersikap egois, Nyonya Xi bahkan Tuan Xi ingin menjodohkan Luhan dan Sehun, melihat betapa akrab keduanya.

Namun.. Apa daya jika Tuhan belum memudahkan jalannya rencana Tuan serta Nyonya Xi.

"Sehun! jika kau merindukan Luhan,pintu ini akan selalu terbuka untuk mu,"  
Tuan Xi menepuk ringan pundak pemuda albino itu dengan senyuman ramah. Nyonya Xi ikut-ikutan mengusap lengan Sehun sayang.

Sehun hampir meneteskan air mata,betapa Ia begitu menyayangi keluarga ini. Satu kali pun, mereka tak pernah meninggalkan luka di hatinya. Di pikir Sehun 'bagaimana Luhan saat Ia pergi dan tak kembali?' Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Iya Mama, Baba.. Terima kasih,"  
Tuan dan Nyonya Xi hanya mengangguk dengan senyum haru,karena Sehun mau memanggil mereka 'Mama' dan 'Baba' itu permohonan Nyonya Xi.

Nyonya Xi memeluk Sehun,mengusap punggung pria muda itu menggoyangkan sedikit layaknya menimang anak sendiri. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Mama, bisakah aku meminta tolong?" Gumam Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Ibu yang telah melahirkan Luhan.

"Ya.. Sehun," sahut Ibu Luhan.

"Tolong jaga Luhan untukku.. Dan.. Dan setiap perkembangan yang Luhan alami,kabari aku.. Bolehkah?"

.

Sehun tiba di Seoul pada pukul 21.00 KST, Ia disambut para pria berpakaian hitam, itu bodyguard kakeknya.

Hanya acuh pada mereka, Sehun memasuki mobil mewah sang kakek ,karena setelah ini Sehun langsung dibawa ke Mansion utama Keluarga Oh.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun sempat mengetik pesan untuk Yifan juga Tao,mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena di saat Ia pamit untuk pulang Yifan masih bertugas dan Tao tak mampir kekediaman Xi.

Sehun memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya,Ia agak frustasi mengingat dalam hitungan hari,Ia dan Baekhyun bertunangan. Sehun berpikir Ia haruslah menemui Baekhyun,teman imutnya itu mungkin bisa mencari solusinya. Yah.. Ia akan menemui Baekhyun ke esokan hari. Kali ini Ia akan menghadap pada kakeknya.

.

Sehun duduk bersila dihadapan Tuan besar Oh, mereka membuat acara minum teh di ruangan pribadi Tuan besar Oh secara tradisional.

Tempat kediaman Tuan besar Oh sangat kental dengan hal-hal kuno,rumah bergaya Hanok ini pun warisan dari kakek buyut Oh Sehun, yang hingga sekarang Hanok giwajip itu dijaga begitu apik oleh pelayan-pelayan di kediaman utama tersebut.

Sehun menyeruput teh secara pelan seraya melirik kearah kakeknya yang memejamkan mata menghirup wangi teh untuk selanjutnya di sesap secara perlahan oleh beliau.

Keadaan tidaklah mencekam malah sebaliknya,terasa hangat juga damai terasa. Di sisi lain Sehun memang menikmati keadaan ini,tapi berhubung Ia ingin membujuk sang kakek untuk pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun,maka Ia tak mau buang-buang waktu mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Kakek,"

"Aku menyuruh mu kemari bukan agar bisa kau bujuk, untuk pembatalan pertunangan mu dengan Baekhyun,"  
Sahut Tuan besar Oh tegas,seakan tau apa yang ada di kepala cucu tampannya itu.

Kakek Sehun itu membuka matanya,memicing tajam kearah Sehun.

"Tapii.. Ka-"

"Tinggalkan gadis itu, atau kau kehilangan segalanya!"  
Tegas Tuan besar Oh, beliau mulai kesal dengan cucunya selama ini Tuan besar Oh mengirimkan orang suruhannya ke beijing untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan cucu tampannya sehingga betah berada disana tanpa pulang ke Seoul. Dan betapa terkejutnya tuan besar Oh kala orang suruhannya itu membawa beberapa bukti berupa foto pemandangan seorang Oh Sehun yang tengah memeluk Luhan dari belakang. (Foto saat Sehun mengajari Luhan berjalan)

Sehun diam tak berkutik,Ia tak ingin menyulut kemarahan sang kakek. Apa lagi membuat keributan,yang akan berdampak buruk. Pundak Sehun yang tegap menurun,membuat Ia menunduk sedih.

.

Kling

Pintu cafe La'Mrs.D berbunyi tanda ada pelanggan memasuki cafe tersebut.

Gadis dengan dress baby blue itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan di iringi seorang pria di belakangnya. Ia menghampiri meja nomor tujuh di sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang sudah terisi seorang pria putih nyaris albino.

"Sehunaaaaa!" panggilnya antusias menubruk tubuh tegap itu.

Gadis bereyeliner itu tersenyum setelah melepas pelukannya dan duduk di seberang Sehun beserta Pria yang Ia bawa bersamanya tadi.

"Dia.. Siapa?"  
Tanya Sehun, beberapa saat setelah mendudukkan diri pada sofa cafe.

Baekhyun gadis bereyeliner itu menggamit lengan pria tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Dia Park Chanyeol,Kekasihku!"  
Ujar Baekhyun ceria,Ia sepertinya bangga akan kekasihnya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan,Sehun tak sempat berucap ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan amplop besar berwarna coklat kehadapannya.

Mengerjit,Sehun agak ragu membuka pengait pada amplop. Namun setelah melihat isinya Sehun melotot horor pada kertas putih di genggamannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini!"  
Seru Sehun tak sabaran. Ia tengah dilanda kebingungan dengan pernyataan ini, bahwa Baekhyun mengandung saat ini.

"Yah.. Seperti yang kau tau,Baekkie tengah mengandung benih ku saat ini," Sahut Chanyeol tenang,tak menampakkan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangan juga kakek yang.. Hah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"  
Sehun tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya,terlalu memusingkan baginya kini.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan pria dengan gelar psikolog itu,Ia tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama,Sehunaaa,"  
Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan,Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah.

.

"AAPPPAAA? KAU HAMIL DENGAN PRIA BODOH INI!"  
Pekik tuan Byun keras, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, suara baritone ini menggema di seluruh ruangan kerja tuan Byun.

PLAK

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi putih Gadis bereyeliner itu meninggalkan bekas merah kala rasa pedas menghantam bagian tersebut.

Mata gadis muda Byun mulai memerah dan berair, menatap tak percaya akan yang diperbuat sang Ayah. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Tuan Byun menjadi seseorang yang ringan tangan terhadap anak semata wayangnya.

"Ayaah... Hiks.. Hiks.."  
Lirih Baekhyun,tangisnya pecah sudah. Tuan Byun seakan tersadar,menatap terkejut pada telapak tangannya yang Ia gunakan menghantam keras wajah anak kesayangannya.

Apa yang barusan Ia lakukan menjadi pukulan telak di dadanya,Tuan Byun langsung memeluk anak gadisnya,Ia hanya memiliki Baekhyun sebagai keluarga. Istri,Ibu Baekhyun sendiri telah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan anak gadisnya yang imut dan ceria ini.

Sungguh,Tuan Byun tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Seharusnya Ia bisa membicarakan ini dengan pelan dan berkepala dingin, bukan dengan emosi tinggi.

Tuan Byun mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terdiam dengan wajah merasa bersalah yang begitu kentara,akibat ulahnya kini kekasih hatinya menangis tersedu dipelukan sang Ayah.

"Paman,"  
Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol tepat di bola mata besarnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, Ia seperti menelan duri dan jarum sekaligus tanpa air menemani.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kami lakukan!" Tegas Chanyeol, Ia melawan segala ketakutannya, Ia menatap balik tuan Byun dengan keyakinan nan membara.

"Seharusnya aku membuat mu babak belur dulu,anak muda,"  
Tuan Byun tersenyum,Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. "Apa kau mencintai pria ini,sayang? Apa kau bahagia bersamanya? Jawab ayah sayang!"

Tuan Byun berujar lembut sesekali mengecup kening anaknya yang nakal ini. Kkk

Baekhyun menggangguk dengan senyuman yang mempesona,Ayahnya begitu menyayanginya,Baekhyun tau itu.

"Aku tau.. Aku telah membuat Ayah kecewa dengan tingkah ku,tetapi.. Bolehkah aku bersamanya Ayah?"  
Lirih Baekhyun serak sisa tangis masih terlihat di wajah ayunya.

"Baiklah, Ayah akan mencoba berbicara dengan Tuan besar Oh,"  
Ada sorot tersembunyi di balik mata tua sang pria paruh baya ini. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

Ke esokan harinya. Tuan Byun menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan tuan besar Oh. Kini Tuan Byun dan Tuan besar Oh tengah bercengkrama tentang masa lalu yang, bagaimana dulu tuan besar Oh menolong Tuan Byun dari kebangkrutan. Tuan besar Oh senang sekali mengungkit hal yang menjadi bumerang bagi Tuan Byun.

Biarlah jika Ia mesti hidup miskin, tak masalah. Asal putri imutnya itu selalu tersenyum ceria layaknya dewi yang memang di turunkan untuk menemaninya hingga kini, dan menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada pria bernama Chanyeol itu untuk Ia jaga.

Sampai pada inti pembicaraan,Tuan Byun memulai maksud kedatangannya. Tuan Byun berkata dengan tenang, Bahwa Ia akan menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Pria yang Baekhyun cintai. Baekhyun yang hamil jalan satu bulan dan segala alasan yang perlu ia lontarkan.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau rangkai,HEUH?"  
Bantah tuan besar Oh, Ia mulai naik pitam. Secara tidak langsung harga dirinya serasa diinjak habis oleh kalangan bawah semacam tuan Byun. Oh.. Betapa sombongnya engkau tuan besar Oh?

"Aku akan tetap pada pendirian ku,Tuan!"  
Sahut Tuan Byun masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang tenang,meski hatinya bergemuruh dengan rasa takut.

Hening.

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Tuan Byun berdiri dari duduknya,membungkuk sebagai salam hormat kepada tuan besar Oh, kemudian meninggalkan beliau dengan sejuta kemarahannya.

Tuan besar Oh memanggil orang suruhannya. Setibanya pria bengis itu,tuan besar Oh berbisik.

"Lakukan apa pun agar Baekhyun menikah dengan Sehun meski harus menikam tuan Byun dari belakang!"

.

TBC

Oke! Ini Chappie 4 nyaaaaa yey! Pendek? Iyah tau bget ini pendek dan jelek T.T ngecewain? Iya hanna tau ini chapter terabsurd (?) Hanna gak pede aaaaa help me #plak Dsini sempet mau berenti nulis yah semacam males ngetik agk kehilangan feel jga jdi lah ehem ambereugoul...!

Balasan review :

Karina : Iyah hebat yah Sehun,dia pan pawang(?) Luhan wkwkwkk nah bsa jdi Luhan demam gegara telanjang mulu hahahaha iyah Sehun kuatin iman #plak Gomawoo dah review...

Ohsehawnn : bukan Baek yg bertindak tpi bapaknya #nunjukkeatas kkk Gomawoo dah rev..

luwina : iyah ini HunHan saey... Happy ending gak yaaaa? #masangmukaimut Hhhaa gomawoo dah rev..

Witthme01 : Witt, It mnk ChanBaek Witt... awal mau pke Seulgi ma Kyuhyun tpi takut kena kroyok sayyah tpi di sini Baek kagak jahat kok... enelan witt eon gak nistain bias mu kok.. #ditendang Ngomong2 makasih saengi dah kritik gtu trus jga dah semangatin eonnni... gomawoo dah review :*

Guest : Iyah.. Sehun dihadepin pilihan yg sulit.. gak janji yah hehehee Gomawoo dah rev...

ani n : Oke! Akhirnya ad yg nanya juga #Hug Tao dan Luhan tuaan Luhan.. Tao di sini masih 17tahun saey dan Luhan 19tahun.. jdi dia manggil Jie,coz Hanna punya kakak ipar dia lebih muda dri hanna tetep manggil hanna kakak.. heee

Nah soal HunBaek udah terjawab pan yah di atas.. kkk Soal kayaan mana Tuan Xi ma Tuan Byun.. Tuan Xi lebih kaya.. hanna blum mikirin perusahaan yg Hanna gunain tpi di sini keluarga Xi adalah keluarga terpandang.. dan alasan Tuan Besar Oh bukan karena uang ato kerja sama bisnis unk menjodohkan HunBaek.. kkkk Gomawoo dah rev..

Jujujus : ini masih pendek ya?  
Gomawoo dah rev..

ChagiLu : Iyah.. Tuan Byun dah turun tangan noh.. kkk Iyah Luhan ngegemesin yah kkk lucu gtuuu..  
Gomawoo dah rev..

Syifa Nurqolbiah : siiippp.. Proses penyembuhan Luhan it gak mungkin secara langsung sembuh mesti ad latihan praktek dsb.. Kakek Sehunnn... ya gtu.. hahahaa Harus romantis doonkk it ChanBaek kkk Gomawoo dah rev..

meexofans : hmm... Gwaenchana dah mau mampir dan rev ff hanna az,hanna dah seneng.. kkk Kakek Sehun ad alasan ngelakuin itu..  
Gomawoo dah rev..

nami : gak jdi? Hmmm ntar mikirin dlu wkwkwkk Gomawoo dah rev..

Sfa30 : pisahin bentar neee #nyengir Gomawoo dah rev..

amelia68hzt : ini udah lanjut looohh.. kkkk Gomawoo dah rev..

Siipp.. dah bales rev! Yg Login udah Hanna balas di PM nee..kkk

Thank's To :

niasw3ty| ruixi1 | farfaridah16| Babydeer940412 | Oh Juna93| ruriminhaha | niesha sha| eishaaLULU | .58| deerlububblehun | lisnana1| karina | ohsehawnn| luwinaa | Witthme01| Guest| ani n | jujujus| ChagiLu | Syifa Nurqolbiah| meexofans | nami | sfa30| NoonaLu| amelia68hzt | ChikiBubbleTea | ccdtksexoot12| BeibiEXOl |

Ad yg ketinggalan? Kkkk Kalian bener2 DAEBAKK! Gomawoo dah mau review..

Jadiii...  
Review ge? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,etc

Cast : Exo and Others

Main Pair : HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Rated : T++ (bisa jadi) M

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.  
[Don't like don't read, No bash No flame No siders... boleh?]

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari Canon roocom,Komik garasu no kamen serta Film werewolf.  
Cast bukan milik saya,saya hanya meminjam nama dan mereka dalam imajinasi absurd saya wkwkwkwkwk

Happy Readiinggg...

.

.

...::: SongCherry028 :::...

Pagi itu sinar matahari menyapa dengan senyum cerahnya. Berbeda dengan keadaan pada kediaman tuan Xi yang kacau akibat ulah si cantik nan polos putri bungsu mereka.

Luhan terbangun setelah kepergian Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu,Ia mencari sosok pria tampan tersebut. Mengelilingi ruangan yang tak kecil ini, terlalu banyak pintu hingga membuat Luhan sulit mendapati batang hidung pria yang menemaninya hampir setengah tahun belakangan.

"Huunhh... Hunnhh... Hiks hiks.. Hunnh..." Isak tangis kecil terdengar dari bibir merah nan mungil Luhan. Ia sudah lelah berkeliling dengan cara berjalan sedikit mengangkang,juga menjinjing sebuah buku untuk minta dibacakan.

Saat itu Nyonya Xi sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi di halaman belakang,Ibu dari Xi Luhan itu menyiram tanaman hias miliknya tersebut. Berhenti sejenak, kala gendang telinganya mendengar teriakan sang putri yang memanggil Sehun.

Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu melepas peralatan berkebunnya dan bergegas memasuki rumah bergaya eropa itu,berlari kearah anak gadisnya yang telah berlinang air mata terduduk di tengah ruangan nan luas. Menghampiri dan memeluk anaknya tersebut,mengusap punggung Luhan sayang.

"Ada apa sayang?"  
Tanya Nyonya Xi pelan,agar Luhan mengerti.

"Huunnh.. Kuuu ba.. caaa.. Huunnhh hiks hiks hiks.. Huunnh ba.. Bacaa.. Huunnhh,"  
Luhan memaksakan lidahnya agar mengeluarkan kosakata,meski yang keluar malah suara bagai balita umur dua tahun. Namun Nyonya Xi yang mengerti membelai sayang rambut panjang yang tergerai itu,menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang mengganggu wajah cantik Luhan.

"Oh sayang~ Apa kau ingin dibacakan buku cerita ini kepada Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Xi lagi dengan lemah lembut, yang dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh Luhan.

Ia masih sesenggukkan tak menemukan Sehun dimana-dimana,membuat gadis berpiyama biru itu kalang kabut. Tentu saja bukankah pangeran kita sudah pulang keasalnya?

Nyonya Xi berjalan kearah telpon rumah kemudian menelpon Yifan untuk pulang tak lupa menyuruhnya menjemput si Panda itu. Siapa tau Luhan terhibur dengan adanya mereka berdua yang selalu membuat gaduh di kediaman ini.

Setelah menghubungi anak pertamanya. Nyonya Xi membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, menggenggam tangan mungil yang kini bercat warna warni. Ah~Itu ulah Zitao yang senang mendandani Luhan.

Meski masih mengenakan pakaian tidur,Luhan terlihat manis. Nyonya Xi mengajak Luhan ke halaman depan untuk kemudian duduk di teras beralaskan karpet tersebut. Nyonya Xi menyisiri rambut Luhan yang agak berantakkan berujung kusut dimana-dimana karena menangis keras,bahkan hidung Luhan masih terlihat memerah,sesekali masih terdengar senggukan dari bibir merah cerinya.

.

.  
.

Kris dan Zitao tiba di Mansion Xi saat Ibunya yang masihlah cantik itu menganyam rambut tergerai adiknya.

"Mama," panggilnya dengan suara bass khas miliknya. Ia mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Ibunya dan memeluk Luhan,mengusak rambut Luhan gemas.

"BIBI... LUHAN JIIIEEE KYYAAA KAU IMUT SEKALIII,"  
Pekik Tao senang. Nyonya Xi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, itu sudah biasa. Tapi berbeda saat Luhan kembali menangis. Bukan.. bukan karena terkejut dengan suara Tao namun Luhan malah memeluk Zitao erat. Bergumam tak jelas seakan mengadu apa yang Ia alami barusan dengan wajah lucu nan polos. Sepertinya Luhan mulai dekat dengan Zitao sejak insiden mp3 yang Luhan tak mengerti tersebut.

Zitao ingin memekik girang dengan satu tangan menggapai-gapai smartphone miliknya,memberi kode Yifan untuk difoto dengan Luhan atau malah mengabadikannya lewat video yang membuat Zitao sumringah.

Nyonya Xi terkikik melihat anak juga calon menantunya tersebut,betapa bersyukurnya Ia mempunyai anak yang tampan hingga bisa mendapatkan gadis baik macam Zitao,yang dapat menghibur dikala suasana suram seperti ini.

Zitao mengajak Luhan bermain setelahnya,tentu dengan sejuta bujuk rayu Zitao menenangkan Luhan,hingga Luhan mau diajak bercanda ria.

Tao menyampirkan helaian poni rambut samping Luhan kebelakang telinganya,berujar lambat-lambat

"Lu jie.. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berusaha untuk belajar berbicara dan berjalan,"  
Zitao bersila didepan Luhan,menggenggam tangannya.

"Belajar tata krama dan sebagainya,aku akan mengajari mu. Agar kelak jika Sehun kembali.. Ia akan terpesona padamu,"

Zitao berbicara dengan gerak tangan yang cukup lucu,tentu dengan bibir tertarik keatas dengan lebar.

Luhan menggangguk antusias,sepertinya Ia akan belajar dengan lebih telaten lagi. Meski mengerti bahasa manusia,Ia masih haruslah mendengarkan orang sekitarnya bicara pelan dan lambat agar dipahami olehnya. Ia tak ingin selamanya merepotkan bukan?

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu seharusnya ini menjadi hari pertunangan Sehun dan Baekhyun, namun yang terjadi adalah hari ini pernikahan Baekhyun dengan seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol di Gereja mungil tempat biasa mereka berdo'a lah tempat pelaksanaan acara di adakan.

Sejak Ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya tersebut. Sehun merasakan perasaan tak enak dibenaknya,seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Pria pucat nan tampan itu tau pasti ada sesuatu dibalik keheningan kakeknya. Merasa tak percaya atau malah tak mungkin membiarkan keluarga Byun lepas dari kuasa kakeknya tersebut,mengingat betapa kerasnya beliau.

Sehun beranjak dari kasur empuknya berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi,mendinginkan kepala dengan air shower mungkin cukup untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sehun memutar kran shower, air bagai hujan itu mengucur deras membasahi tubuh atletis nan kokoh Oh Sehun. Memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana tetesan bening itu menjelajah tiap-tiap inci badan putih pucat tersebut.

Bayangan gadis cantik nan lugu kian hadir seiring lamunan yang mendalam,menelusur tiap kenangan yang tercipta. Sehun sangat tau. Sangat, Ia begitu merindukan tingkah polos Luhan juga bagaimana perkembangan gadis rusa tersebut. Bagaimana lekuk indah tubuh Luhan kala membersihkan diri,membuat Sehun berfantasy dengan liar.

Oh! Shit! Sehun perlu sabun U,u karena bagian selatannya hampir dibuat ereksi karena membayangkan bagaimana halusnya kulit seorang Xi Luhan.

Sehun merasa harus mengakhiri ini, maka dengan cepat Ia menyelesaikan acara mandinya tersebut. Sehun keluar dengan handuk yang melilit indah dibagian area privatnya. Ia membuka almari,memilah beberapa pakaian formal yang akan Ia kenakan dipesta pernikahan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Ada sedikit kelegaan dimana Ia tak jadi di tunangkan dengan gadis manis teman kecilnya tersebut. Pria dengan mata rubah ini bersyukur setidaknya Sehun bisa kembali kepada rusa cantik di beijing tersebut.

Sehun masih merasakan sesuatu yang menggema direlung dadanya,seperti pengucapan selamat tinggal pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tak Ia hiraukan betapa hatinya menggema menahan dirinya untuk pergi.

Pria albino itu telah rapi dengan setelan jas formal juga sepatu pantopel mengkilap yang Ia kenakan. Sehun mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja nakas samping lemari televisinya dan berjalan keluar apartement mewah tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

cek

Sehun memasuki lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar apartementnya. Ada beberapa orang di dalam lift yang Sehun tumpangi.

Ting

Setibanya di lantai dasar, mobil Sehun sudah terparkir rapi di depan gedung. Pria dengan pantopel itu memasuki mobil sportnya menuju gereja dimana acara pengucapan janji suci di gelar.

Pria muda bermarga Oh itu tiba kemudian mengambil kursi dibagian depan. Alunan lagu 'You Are My Life' mengalun indah di penjuru ruangan menuansa putih di penuhi bunga tersebut.

"Saya bersedia," Teriakan mempelai wanita akan sumpahnya membuat riuh tepuk tangan terdengar indah ditambah dengan ciuman sang pengantin membuat senyum kian melebar diantara para tamu undangan tersebut.

.

.

Acara resepsi pernikahan diadakan di hotel berbintang dengan meriah banyak kolega bisnis tuan Byun yang hadir pada pesta pernikahan putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Sehunaaaa.. Kenapa wajah mu murung,eoh?"  
Baekhyun sejak tadi gemas ingin menanyakan keadaan sahabat yang telah Ia anggap adik tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Noona,"  
Sahut pria muda Oh dihadapan gadis bereyeliner tersebut.

"Kau terlihat aneh,sehunaa.. Ada apa eoh?"  
Baekhyun terlihat penasaran,jarang-jarang Oh Sehun berwajah pucat ini memandang cemas kesana kemari dengan bola mata bergerak liar.

Sehun tak menyahut,Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol membawakan minuman untuknya.

Pria bermata rubah itu berjalan-jalan sekedar menghilangkan rasa gundah didadanya,Ia merasa akan ada kejadian besar setelah ini entah apa itu?

DEG!

Matanya membulat kala menatap kearah atas dibagian lantai tiga, seorang penembak jitu tengah mengeker kearah seseorang yang kini sedang tertawa ringan menanggapi para koleganya.

Tuan Byun.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Sehun berlari selaras dengan pria penembak jitu yang menarik pelatuk pada senapan,Ia tak menyadari adanya Sehun yang berlari kearah tuan Byun.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

GREB!

DDOOOORRRR

Timah panas begitu cepat menembus kulit,merobek jaringan saraf pada bagian dalam bagian belakang tersebut.

"KYYYAAAA..."  
Teriakan melengking para wanita memekakkan telinga. Orang-orang mulai berlarian,berlindung sekiranya aman dari kerusuhan yang terjadi.

"TIDAK! SEHUUNNN BANGUUNN SEHUNNAAAA..."  
Tuan Byun masih tercengang akan kenekatan Oh Sehun dalam melindunginya,memeluk tubuhnya tepat saat peluru itu akan mendarat di kepala Tuan Byun.

Tak lama para medis tiba untuk menggotong tubuh Oh Sehun yang tampak masih dalam kesadaran. Sehun menatap sang kakek yang berdiri di sebelah sang penembak dengan wajah membeku. Sehun menatap sang kakek dengan raut penuh kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sayup-sayup terdengar tangisan Baekhyun bercampur dengan wajah tersenyum Luhan. Luhan... Luhan... Yah hanya Luhan.

"Lu-han..h,"

.

.

Pagi itu terasa dingin, Luhan baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan latihan berbicara juga berjalannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Ia merasa hampa.

DEG!

"S-S-Sehunnnhh..."  
Batin Luhan menjerit. Tanpa terasa cairan bening mengalir begitu saja, Luhan memegang dadanya sesak menatap langit hujan dari arah luar jendela kamar milik gadis rusa tersebut. Aroma khas tanah basah tercium meniupkan duka.

T.B.C

Gak dink! Hahahhaaa #dikeroyokmasa Kan hanna dah janji panjangin di chapter ini.. Wkwkwk Lanjutkan! -_-

.

.

.  
.

Suara gesekan roda dengan lantai menggema di pintu masuk rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Kepanikan begitu jelas dibeberapa raut wajah paruh baya juga para anak muda.

Seorang pria tampan tergeletak tiada daya dengan nafas yang setengah-setengah terdengar membuat orang sekitar ranjang beroda dari rumah itu mengisak tangis tanpa henti.

"Sehunnnnn hiks ku hiks mohon hiks ber hiks tahan hiks lah..."  
Lirih Baekhyun pilu seraya mengantarkan Sehun kedalam ruang UGD tersebut.

Udara terasa pengang dan dingin setelah pemuda albino ditangani oleh pihak medis di dalam sana. Orang tua Sehun yang sejak tadi diam tak mampu berucap sepatah kata seakan shock dengan apa yang kini terjadi kepada putra semata wayangnya.

Tuan Oh melirik Ayahnya (kakek Sehun) ada sebersit rasa ingin marah kepada orang yang ikut andil dalam melahirkan Ia,namun apa daya bahkan kini kakek Sehun itu menitikkan airmata penyesalan.

Tiada yang tau apa sebenarnya obsesi seorang tuan besar Oh dalam menjodohkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jika bukan bisnis lalu apa?

"Aku tau, kau akan menyalahkan ku atas semua ini.."  
Desau angin menyapa keheningan yang begitu terasa seakan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan tuan besar Oh ucapkan.

"Aku kira, aku salah telah memaksakan kehendak ku atas Sehun. Aku hanya menginginkan seseorang yang dapat ku percaya sebagai pendamping Sehun,"  
Tuan besar Oh menghela nafasnya terasa begitu berat beban yang Ia rasakan menikam pundaknya.

"Hah~ selain itu aku ingin membalas budi kepada Ibu Baekhyun yang telah menolong ku dari kecelakaan berencana oleh tuan Bae dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kejadian itu membuat Ia harus melahirkan Baekhyun prematur. Aku dihantui rasa bersalah ketika aku tau Ibu Baekhyun tak terselamatkan lagi, aku pernah berjanji pada diri ku sendiri bahwa aku akan menikahkan gadis kecil dalam gendongan Byun Baekbeom akan menjadi pasangan cucu ku kelak,"  
Ujar tuan besar Oh yang kini mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun yang berdiri kala itu.

"Bahkan setelah aku melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tumbuh,kau terlihat semakin mirip dengan mendiang istri ku, nenek Sehun begitu lemah lembut juga ceria dalam satu waktu. Namun apa yang telah ku lakukan kini? Sungguh maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah~"  
Isakan tuan besar Oh menjadi menyayat hati betapa orang tua ini di hantui rasa bersalah hingga membuatnya terobsesi dengan menjodohkan cucunya agar bisa menebus kebaikan yang telah Ibu Baekhyun berikan hingga membuatnya tuli akan bagaimana perasaan cucunya dan juga Baekhyun yang kini mengandung.

Gadis bereyeliner itu tersenyum kearah tuan besar Oh,mengangguk pada tuan besar Oh juga membantu beliau untuk berdiri.

"Seharusnya kakek tak perlu seperti ini. Kakek.. Aku punya Chanyeol sekarang,"  
Gadis kecil itu menggamit lengan kekar sang kekasih yang hanya melongo sejak tadi melihat aksi drama dihadapannya. Kkkk

"Lagi pula, Kakek seharusnya bukan meminta maaf kepada ku.. Melainkan kepada Sehun,"  
Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar kala mengingat satu hal lain lagi.

"Apakah Kakek tau? Sehun mencintai seorang gadis di beijing saat ini," Lanjut gadis yang masih mengenakan gaun pernikahannya tersebut. 'BUK' Seakan teringat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya mendramatisir keadaan.

"Astaga! Channie,kita bahkan lupa mengganti pakaaaaiian..!"  
Histerisnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun menimbulkan decakan para orang tua di sekitarnya kecuali Nyonya Oh tentu juga Nyonya Park yang terkikik geli menatap kedua pengantin baru tersebut.

.

.

.  
.

Setelah selama dua jam lebih penantian,ruang UGD pun terbuka dengan Sehun yang di pindahkan keruang rawat. Peluru yang bersarang di pergelangan belakangnya telah dikeluarkan hingga perban membelit di bagian depan sampai belakang lengan Oh Sehun. Hah! Beruntung peluru tak mengenai punggung belakangnya.

Tuan besar Oh menemani Sehun meski sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan sadar dari tidurnya padahal obat bius tak lagi bekerja.

"Sehun-ah.. Bangunlah.. Ma'afkan kakek,Sehun-ah~"  
Lirih. hampir tak terdengar. Tuan besar Oh memegang telapak tangan cucu kesayangannya. Kakeknya menepuk-nepuknya kecil,sungguh miris menatap cucu yang Ia sayangi malah menjadi korban atas keegoisannya.

Tuan besar Oh bersandar pada sandaran kursi melepas penat,Pria tua itu hampir memejamkan mata ketika suara dengung kecil terdengar.

"Luhan-"  
Serak. Bagai bisikan suara itu tercekat.

"Sehun-ah~ kau sadar..!"  
Tuan besar Oh bergegas membangunkan anak juga menantunya yang tertidur di sofa ruang inap Sehun tak lupa beliau memencet tombol merah di sisi ranjang Sehun.

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara dentum hak sepatu setinggi 9cm terdengar indah di kalangan para pejalan kaki di sekitar bandara Incheon tersebut.

Gadis dalam balutan dress selutut berwarna cream juga tiara yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya begitu indah saat gadis itu mengenakannya. Ia menarik sebuah koper berwarna peach serta tas tangan berwarna putih gading yang tersampir rapi di bahu putihnya membuat pusat perhatian terhenti hanya padanya.

Mobil telah siap di depan bandara,langkahnya begitu anggun menuju mobil yang kini menantinya.

Sang supir membantu gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat madu itu memasukkan barang di bagasi mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untuk sang gadis cantik tersebut.

Bruk

"Seoul,tuan!"  
Setelah mengucapkan tujuan pemberhentiannya, gadis rusa itu menyamankan dirinya. Ia terlihat menerawang melalui jendela mobil. 'inikah Seoul,tempat dimana aku bisa menemukan mu,Sehun?'

"Sehun,"  
Gumamnya. Senyum manis tak pernah terlepas dari bibir mungil tersebut sesekali melirik kepada secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

T-B-C

Ini beneran bersambung wkwkkwk Ini Chappie 5... Masih pendekkah?  
Hanna harap ini gak ngecewain.. T.T

Hohohooo DDAEEBAAKK! Kalian semua keren.. sebenarnya review kalian sangat membantu dan sedikit bnyak kdang baca rev jdi malah ad ide kkk Gomawooo.. Kalian memang yg terbaik :*:*:* #kecupatuatu Yg fav trus yg ngefollow.. Gomawoooo :*:***

Buat siders makasih jga udah baca.. yah hanna tau bget ff ini gak seberapa hati kalian az gak tergerak buat review atau sekedar ninggalin jejak 'next ato lanjutkan' it menandakan hanna masih kurang mampu sebagai penulis kkk Gomawoo :*

Elah malah curcol! #Abaikan!

Balasan Review :

Guest: iyah hanna sempet kehilangan mood buat ngetik dichap 4 but gomawoo dah review.. :)

Ohsehawnn : Ah.. makasih atas sarannya ntar hanna perhatikan ge kdang udah di edit tpi pas di upload ttep gtu2 az kya awal file yg hanna kirim di doc manager... Ehem.. setelah baca gak penasaran ge pan kenapa.. bukan masalah siapa yg kaya dan yg biasa az tetapi bagaimana cara pandang kakek oh ke baek dan rasa bersalahnya kepda ibu Baekhyun..  
Gomawoo dah review :*

ani n : Uh yeah.. tentu hanna bikin tuan besar it menyesali dirinya.. kkkk dan dah baca pan ketahuan mengapa kakek oh maksain baget nikahin HunBaek.. dia di hantui rasa bersalah juga janji pada dirinya sendiri..

Hahahhaa setuju,Luhan dah normal nih meski hanna potong dlu dichap 6 ntar ad HunHan moment kkkk Gomawoo dah review :*

Sfa30 : Saey review mu ketiganya masuk kok.. Luhan dan Sehun di pisahkan sebentar az kkk Gomawoo dah review :*

Jujujus : iyah ini udah di lanjut saengi.. gomawoo dah review.. :)

Karina : hahahahaa duh.. dah tau kan saey sekarang ap motif di balik kakek Sehun merajalela maksain kehendak beliau wkwkwk Ah bener jga hanna az agk emosi pas baca ulang tulisan sendiri wkwkk Etdah.. jgan di bawa kabur atuh kkk Gomawoo dah review :*

Luwinaa : Buahahhaaa aduh aku ngakak baca review mu.. iyah boleh manggil kakak.. nah itu dia keasyikan mencet spasi yah kesan sih biar rapi eh? Malah ad bbrapa yg malah kehapus ato gimana jga gak ngerti.. hhh Toel-toel pipi.. kok tau pipi ku chubby? #lol Gomawoo dah review :*

RZHH 261220 : hahahaa Bihun? Bihun jagung hahahhaa.. kakek Sehun gak bau asem cman bau kecut sedikit #digampar wkwk Ah ngamilin Luhan sulit org masih suka nyakar juga #Lah?  
Gomawoo dah review :*

Yg pke akun silahkan cek PM nee kk

BIG THANKS : Babydeer940412 | nisaramaidah28 | niasw3ty | ruixi1| BeibiEXOl | akusayangluhan | ruriminhaha | ChikiBubbleTea | Rly-C-JaeKyu | Oh Juna93 | farfaridah16 | eishaaLULU | NoonaLu | Riho Kagura | niesha sha | xxilu90 | junia-angel-58 | ale-ovii | tchandra07-tc | Guest | Ohsehawnn | ani n | sfa30 | jujujus | Karina | luwinaa | RZHH 261220 |

Ada yang gak kesebut bisa PM hanna kekekee Hanna akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini sebelum ato pas penutupan Event HunHan BubbleTea Couple.. semoga bisa kelar cepat nee..  
Dan hanna ge dalam project ff one shoot hahahaa

See u next chappie...

Jadiiii...

Revieww?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,etc

Cast : Exo and Others

Main Pair : HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Rated : T++ (bisa jadi) M

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.  
[Don't like don't read, No bash No flame No siders... boleh?]

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari Canon roocom,Komik garasu no kamen serta Film werewolf.  
Cast bukan milik saya,saya hanya meminjam nama dan mereka dalam imajinasi absurd saya wkwkwkwkwk

Happy Readiinggg...

.

.

...::: SongCherry028 :::...

Aku menanti munculnya bulan di langit sepanjang hari

Karena Kau akan terlihat indah di bawah sinaran bulan

Jangan lupa pada janji kita, jangan lupa pada rahasia-rahasia kita

Jangan lupa, seberapa berdebarnya dadaku pada sorot matamu Oh.. Pangeran ku..

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Menatap pemandangan para pejalan kaki serta mobil juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menghias suasana kota Seoul yang padat di pagi hari.

Gadis dengan higheels 9cm itu telah keluar dari taxi dan berhenti di kawasan elit di distrik Gangnam, Seoul bagian selatan. Gadis itu melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger indah di pangkal hidungnya,melirik secarik kertas berisi alamat kediaman seseorang yang Ia cari.

Gadis dengan jepit rambut rusa itu melihat lagi pada secarik kertas putih yang diberikan oleh Yifan sang kakak tercinta,memperhatikan nomor rumah dan papan nama yang terletak di atas pintu rumah.

Dengan ragu dan sedikit memaksakan tangannya yang agak gemetar Ia memencet bell di sisi pintu masuk.

Ting Tong

Satu kali tak ada jawaban dari dalam yang sepertinya sepi itu.

Ting Tong

Lagi. Gadis yang kini mengenakan dress tersebut, tak lupa menyeret kopernya merasa gemas tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

Kling

Bunyi sebuah mesin interkom membuat gadis cantik itu kaget disertai lompatan kecil.

Hufh!

"Siapa?"  
Tanya orang di balik pintu yang berusaha melihat sang tamu. Sepertinya wajah gadis di depan ini tak terlihat jelas.

Menepuk kesal pada benda yang mengagetkannya,gadis itu mencondongkan wajahnya begitu dekat bahkan terlampau dekat pada alat canggih tersebut.

Wajah itu begitu senang kala ada orang yang akan membawanya pada pria tampan yang Ia cari. Tak perduli meskipun bukan pria itu yang menyapa.

Lalu tertawa sumringah,layaknya orang bodoh atau udik(?)

Pria tinggi diseberang sana mengerjit dengan hidung mengembang mengempis. 'apa-apaan orang ini?' pikirnya kesal.

"Siapa?"  
Tanyanya lagi. Keliatannya pria tinggi itu harus di uji kesabarannya.

"LUHAN!"  
Sahutnya riang dengan tangan keatas. Ya ampun. -_-

Pria putih dengan mata besar ini terdiam sambil mengingat nama yang tak asing ditelinga lebarnya.

'Aha! Luhan pasien Sehun yang itu..' Dengan gaya jari telunjuk menunjuk keatas,sedang alisnya naik turun.

"Oh! Silahkan masuk,"  
Ujar Chanyeol si pria tinggi setelah membukakan pintu tentunya.

Luhan gadis itu menyeret lagi, Koper yang telah Ia bawa dari beijing. Menempatkannya di samping sofa yang Ia lihat di ruang tengah.

Gadis itu memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badannya, tak lupa memperkenalkan diri sebagai tamu yang tak di undang. (lo kira jelangkung? -_-)

"Apa kabar? saya Luhan. Xi Luhan.. Senang mengenal Anda,"  
Ucap Luhan kalem penuh keanggunan.

"Hhmmpptt.. Hahahaaa,"  
Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang 'Gadis itu terlalu formal' pikir Chanyeol kemudian.

Luhan tak tau mengapa Chanyeol tertawa selebar itu,rasanya satu buah semangka pun muat di mulut orang di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu,"  
Ucap Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Luhan bingung dengan yang dibicarakan orang dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Luhan nekat ke Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan Nyonya serta Tuan Xi dengan hanya menguasai sedikit sekali bahasa korea,meskipun Luhan bisa membaca hangul. Tapi tindakan ini bukan kah hal bodoh?

Luhan kembali berbahasa mandarin mengatakan dia tak mengerti bahasa yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol.  
Keadaan ini hampir membuat Chanyeol membenturkan diri pada tembok,Ia pun tak bisa berbahasa mandarin. Tentu saja.

Akhirnya mereka sama-sama tak mengerti apa yang seharusnya di bicarakan? Chanyeol mendengus,Luhan pun mencibir tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan kaos polos itu bermain dengan riangnya bersama seorang anak kecil berumur dua tahun di taman belakang. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar penuh semangat dan tawa yang bahagia.

Luhan sedang berdiri di sisi dapur menatap pria yang sejak Ia datang hingga kini tak menyadari keberadaannya dengan senyum pahit.

Setelah aksi aneh di ruang depan, Chanyeol mengajak Luhan ke halaman belakang rumah dengan isyarat 'Oh Sehun' Luhan pun mengikutinya.

Di tatapan Luhan. Kini Sehun begitu bahagia dengan wanita itu, yah wanita dengan setelan dress bergambar hello kitty sepanjang lutut serta anak kecil yang bergelayut manja kepada pria pujaannya.

Luhan mengerucut tak suka dengan hati sakit yang terasa. Owh.. si Rusa terlihat salah paham sekarang. Terang saja sejak tadi si kecil nan imut itu menyebut pria yang menurut Luhan adalah miliknya itu 'Daddy' bukankah itu panggilan untuk seorang 'Ayah'? Luhan tau karena Yifan selalu berbicara di depan perut buncit Zitao seperti ini di saat pulang dari bekerja 'Nak,Daddy pulang' Luhan rasanya ingin menangis. Oowwhh~

HUUAANNGGG

Geez! Keras sekali suara si rusa saat menangis hingga mengagetkan tiga orang di bagian lain yang tadi tengah asyik bermain.

Sehun tercengang melihat adegan yang bagai deja vu terjadi. Agak menyebalkan bagi gadis kecil dalam gendongannya yang kini mempout lucu.

"Luhan," Gumam Sehun. Ia menyerahkan si kecil kepada sang Ibu dari si balita,Baekhyun.

HUUUAAAANNNGGG

'Wow.. Tangisannya semakin keras mungkin Ia habis makan ikan paus' batin Chanyeol nista yang barusan lewat tak hirau kepada Luhan yang menangis bombay dan malah menghampiri Baekhyun,memeluk pinggang si mungil.

"E-eh?" Tangisan Luhan terhenti seketika terganti kepala yang dimiringkan lalu mengedip lucu. Pria aneh menurut Luhan itu memeluk si wanita yang... Ehehheee Luhan nyengir lebar tak tertahankan. Menggaruk pipi chubbynya menunduk malu dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia baru sadar telah salah paham dengan Oh Sehun. Iyah Oh Sehun yang itu.. Psikolog muda nan mempesona yang meninggalkan Luhan tiga tahun yang lalu..

Bibir Luhan kembali melengkung kebawah mengingat Oh Sehun meninggalkannya tanpa pamit tanpa uang sepeser pun(?) kau pikir dirimu gelandangan Luhan? 'Tidak' hahahahaaaa

Sehun berada di sampingnya kini dengan tangan berkacak pinggang,wajahnya terlihat sebal menatap gadis putih ini.

"Sehunnnn..." ujar Luhan senang hampir memeluk tapi tidak jadi Sehun menahannya dengan jari telunjuk menekan jidatnya.

"Mengapa kau di sini,Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sarkatik. Mata gadis dihadapan Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca ada genangan air disana. Ugh! Ia kecewa.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sehun," Ujarnya polos meremas ujung dress yang Ia kenakan,memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sehun terkikik Ia sebenarnya sempat khawatir saat Yifan menelpon bahwa Luhan menghilang setelah Yifan memberikan alamat Sehun kepada Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

CTAK

Menyentil kening mulus itu hingga Luhan mengaduh dan meringis sakit.

"Kau kabur,eoh?"  
Tuduh Sehun memasang wajah sangar yang membuat Luhan ciut menjadi sebesar ibu jari. Sehun terlalu tajam menatap si Rusa.

"Oh Sehun.. Menyebalkan!"  
Menonjok dada sebelah kiri pria albino kemudian melayangkan tumit di atas betis Oh Sehun.

"AAARRRKKHH! XI LUHAN!"  
Teriakan kesakitan menggema,di iringi tawa gadis kecil yang mencemo'oh.

"Daddy Sehun, Bodoh!"

Luhan menatap gadis kecil itu dengan sadis,Ia agak tidak terima pria miliknya (menurut Luhan) di katai bodoh meski dalam keadaan sebal. Ia berjalan keluar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menggerutu dengan menyebut Sehun 'Menyebalkan!' berulang-ulang. Tak dihiraukannya sang pangeran yang masihlah mengaduh kesakitan. #rusalabil

Sehun mengejar si gadis dengan jalan agak pincang di karenakan higheels lancip yang sialnya menumbuk di kakinya tadi, tak perduli yang jelas Ia haruslah mengejar si Rusa.

ZZZRRRAASSHHH

Di luar rumah nampak turun hujan deras,Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu tak menyadari adanya tetes air di langit.

"LUHANNN!" Pekik Sehun tertahan,Ia sempat tersedak air hujan kala berteriak. Luhan acuh tak acuh berbalik kehadapan pria muda Oh yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kenaapa?"  
'O-oh.. Luhan sangaatt sexy' ehem.. Oh Sehun salah tingkah dengan wajah yang kelihatan lapar(?)

Lihat. Luhannya kini basah, dengan titik air jatuh dari rambut panjangnya menuju lekukan tubuh mungil nan seksi tak lupa pula bagian depan mau pun belakang Luhan yang berisi ehem plus bibir yang merekah agak terbuka.

'Tuhan.. Tolong thelamatkan thehun dari godaan thayton' #PLAK

"Anuu.. Ittuuu.. Aish! Pulanglah, kau basah," Bujuk Sehun lembut tak lupa dengan kedipan genit #elah -  
Luhan mengangguk geli sekaligus jijik kepada Sehun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sehun yang dingin berubah absurd sekarang.

GREB

Luhan memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba membuat keseimbangannya runtuh hingga terjatuh ke aspal.

BUGH

"Akh!"  
Rintih Sehun. Luhan yang menyadari kala Ia terjatuh dengan bunyi bedebum bermaksud meminta ma'af dengan membungkuk,melupakan bahwa Ia dalam keadaan tengkurap di dada bidang pria Oh.

BUGH

"Akh!"  
Teriak keduanya. Kepala Luhan terantuk jidat Sehun membuatnya kebiruan.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku,"

BUGH

Membungkuk lagi di barengi suara ringisan kesakitan Sehun yang keningnya menjadi sasaran kepala Luhan.

"Maafkan aku,"  
Saat hendak membungkuk Sehun segera mencegahnya,bisa-bisa kening indahnya menjadi biru keunguan keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan Sehun tengah menidurkan bayi besar. (read : Luhan)

Hah! Setelah kecerobohan yang gadis itu lakukan,Luhan terus merengek ingin tidur. Ia lelah dan perlu istirahat.

Luhan terbiasa tidur dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Bahkan saat di Beijing,Luhan hanya ingin tidur dengan Nyonya Xi atau Zitao yang membuat para pria harus mengalah dan bersolo karier. Hahahaa

Sehun mengusap-usap sayang bahu Luhan,menepuknya pelan.  
Dengkuran halus mulai terasa dan nafas gadis itu begitu teratur,kelihatannya gadis yang kini mengenakan piyama rusa itu telah terlelap.

Pria bermata rubah itu menatapi dalam menelusuri tiap lekuk Xi Luhan. Ia begitu merindukan gadis ini,menanti kapan Ia akan bisa bertemu lagi. Tiga tahun lalu, Sehun ingin ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Namun sayang Zitao melarang Sehun,karena saat itu Luhan begitu berusaha keras untuk menjadi gadis anggun selayaknya wanita bangsawan.

Dua tahun kemudian Luhan menunjukkan diri kepada awak media ketika pernikahan Yifan dan Zitao di adakan. Luhan diperkenalkan pada publik dan menjadi sorotan para media yang haus berita selama hampir satu bulan. Bagaimana Luhan? Kehidupannya, apa yang Ia sukai dan yang Ia benci,dsb. Keluarga Xi di buat begitu sibuk hingga Sehun sulit untuk kembali ke Beijing karena gadis rusa yang menjadi sorotan.

Tingkah polos serta jujur, menjadi poin penting untuk menunjang karier Luhan yang kini menjadi seorang model di butik milik Ibunya sendiri hanya untuk menjadi model Ibunya tidak lebih, serta saham sang Ayah meningkat sejak perkenalan Luhan dipernikahan Yifan. Banyak kolega yang menginginkan Luhan sebagai pendamping untuk anak-anak pria mereka. Namun Tuan Xi tau benar sang anak tak mungkin lepas dari pria yang sejak awal berada di sisi gadis mungil tersebut. Oh Sehun.

Luhan yang kala itu telah menjadi gadis incaran banyak pria tak pernah menoleh bahkan tertarik dengan pria lain selain Oh Sehun. Sangat kentara, beberapa kali Luhan mendengarkan lagu My Prince yang Ia tujukan hanya untuk pria muda Oh. Karena menurut Luhan itu adalah penggambaran dirinya dan Sehun.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"Yifan ge, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"  
Menggaruk belakang tubuhnya yang terasa gatal akibat label pada bagian leher belakang gaunnya,Luhan berjongkok dihadapan Yifan sambil sesekali mengeluh gatal.

Yifan menengok sebentar hanya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya, koran lebih terlihat menarik daripada si Rusa yang menggaruk punggungnya. Luhan terlihat kesulitan untuk menjangkaunya menarik untuk melepas label yang tak mudah lepas hanya dengan ditarik.

"Gege~" Rayunya meraih tangan pria tinggi itu sesekali menggaruk belakangnya yang menimbulkan bentol untuk menyingkir dari benda sialan si pembawa berita dalam kertas dan mencubit kecil.

Memang tak ada rasa sakit bahkan nyaris tak terasa kala Luhan menjinjing kulit keatas, gadis itu tak berani melakukan hal lebih. Itu hanya sebagai bentuk kegemasannya pada sang kakak yang bahkan terlihat acuh.

"Ku mohon..."  
Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah memelas bagai kucing di pinggiran jalan. Bukan Yifan tak tau,Ia sengaja melakukan itu agar Luhan menyerah untuk meminta alamat dimana Pria pujaan adiknya tersebut tinggal. Bukankah pria albino itu berjanji untuk mengunjungi Beijing setelah sang kakek merestui perjodohan Oh Sehun dan Luhan yang telah di tetapkan setelah sadarnya Oh Sehun dari operasinya oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Oh serta Tuan dan Nyonya Xi di kala mereka tau bahwa putra Oh itu mencintai pasiennya di Beijing.

Tuan Oh sempat bertanya, apa yang Sehun inginkan agar bisa menebus kesalahan Tuan Oh karena tak bisa mencegah Sang Ayah untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

Tentu Sehun sangat tersentuh sekaligus menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya mempersunting gadis Beijing bernama Xi Luhan. Dan Tuan Oh menyanggupinya. Namun Bagaimana dengan Tuan besar Oh? Yang belum mengenal betul siapa itu Xi Luhan.

"Hah~"  
Helaan nafas terdengar, Yifan menatap Luhan sembari berdiri meninggalkan rusa cantik yang memandangnya sedih. Menundukkan kepalanya mulai menggerutu memonyong-monyongkan bibir,melempar bantal sofa dengan asal dan menggigit kukunya.

PLUK

Sebuah kertas disodorkan Yifan ke arah Luhan. Alamat Sehun.

Luhan mendongkak dengan binar bagai sinar matahari saking senangnya Ia melompat dari sofa kemudian memeluk Yifan erat.

"Kyyaaaa Yiyi ge~ terima kasihh,"  
Yifan mendengus, mengapa mereka suka sekali memanggilnya 'Yiyi' yang menurut Yifan -It's not my style- wkwkwwkk

Dan keesokan paginya Mansion Xi di buat heboh kembali setelah sekian lamanya tak ada kehebohan yang putri Xi lakukan. Luhan menghilang dengan cover peach kesayangannya ikut lenyap. Membuat para staff rumah tangga panik bercampur cemas atas tak adanya tuan putri mereka.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan keributan yang diciptakan sang adik. Inilah mengapa Yifan sulit memberikan alamat Sehun kepada Luhan,sudah di pastikan si rusa nakal itu akan menyusul pria albino itu ke seoul.

PIP

"Yeob-"

"Sehun, Luhan kabur dari rumah,"  
Ujar Yifan tanpa mau mendengar sapaan calon adik iparnya itu lebih dulu.

"APAAA?"  
Teriak Sehun berlebihan dari seberang sana,seoul. Terkejut juga khawatir dirasakan oleh Pria bersurai brown tersebut.

"Yah.. Kemarin aku memberikan alamat rumah mu padanya,kau tau sendiri Luhan orang yang tidak sabaran,"  
Jelas pria blonde yang sebentar lagi menyandang status 'Ayah' tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju conter dapur mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan orange juice kedalamnya.

"Ah okey.. Aku akan menunggu Luhan, terima kasih Yiyi,"  
Ponsel di matikan sebelum Yifan mengeluarkan semburan mautnya kepada Oh Sehun. Sedang tawa Sehun kian membahana di kamarnya setelah mengucapkan itu.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sehun masih membelai rusa manis yang kini berada dalam dekapannya,Ia haruslah mencari cara agar sang kakek mau merestuinya dan Luhan.

Ia tak mau kejadian dulu terulang,Baekhyun telah memiliki Chanyeol serta gadis mungil bernama Chellsea.  
Kehidupan Baekhyun terasa lengkap hingga membuat Sehun iri dan menginginkan hal yang sama yaitu menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

Tanpa disadari rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya hingga hembusan teratur dari nafasnya menderu pelan mengikuti sang pujaan menyeberang kealam mimpi indah berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari tidaklah terik namun tak juga mendung suasana yang nyaman untuk Luhan keluar rumah hanya agar menyegarkan penglihatannya,Ia ingin mengamati lingkungan yang menjadi tempat bagi sang kekasih. Iyah sang kekasih karena Oh Sehun telah mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik sah oleh pemuda Oh tersebut. Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya,namun disayangkan Sehun tak bisa menemaninya hari ini. Beberapa tugas juga urusan penting mesti diselesaikan olehnya.

Saat gadis bersurai madu melangkah menyusuri jalan,banyak orang berlalu lalang sesekali menyapa dirinya juga ada pula yang hanya membawa peliharaan mereka untuk sekedar jalan-jalan pagi.  
Ini hari minggu mungkin karena itu lah saat tiba ditaman Luhan di suguhi pemandangan keluarga yang sedang mengadakan piknik.

Melihat kursi panjang yang terletak di depan pancuran air,Luhan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya duduk seraya melepas Higheels yang Ia kenakan sepanjang jalan tadi kemudian memijatnya pelan. Terasa pegal ketika Ia berjalan cukup jauh.

Luhan tengah asyik memijat tumit serta betisnya ketika matanya melirik seorang kakek yang kesusahan untuk menyebrang.  
Kakek itu memakai tongkat, mobil yang lewat seakan tak tau waktu dengan kecepatan tinggi tak memberi kesempatan pada beliau untuk menyebrang.

Luhan merasa gemas beberapa kali si kakek itu hampir tertabrak,Luhan memasang kembali sepatunya dan berjalan kearah si kakek.

"Kakek~ ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
Kakek itu menautkan alisnya,gadis dihadapannya memakai bahasa mandarin si kakek tau itu namun Ia tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu katakan.

"Ah!" Luhan berseru menepuk dahinya keras seraya mengumpat betapa bodohnya Ia baru menyadari bahwa bahasa koreanya masihlah payah.

"Apa anda membutuhkan saya?"  
Tanya Luhan lagi dengan berbahasa korea,kakek itu mulai mengerti si gadis ini ingin membantunya menyebrang. Si kakek tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Luhan nyengir lebar. Ia berjalan dan berhenti ditengah-tengah membuat beberapa orang pengendara shock serta kaget dibuatnya hingga membuat si pengendara menginjak rem tiba-tiba.

TIIIINNNN

Luhan tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas gangguan yang Ia lakukan.

"Ayo.. Kakek,kita menyebrang!"  
Terlalu polos atau bodoh gadis dihadapan kakek itu, dengan berani gadis bersurai gelombang itu menerobos jalan tanpa takut ditabrak. Hanya agar pria tua yang cacat tersebut bisa menyebrangi jalanan raya ini.

Salah satu pengendara menatap dalam kepada Luhan yang menghilang dari kerumunan manusia yang berjalan di trotoar. Kemudian Ia tertawa kecil memandangi tingkah lugu sang gadis.

"Sehun-a~ gadis itukah yang kau maksud?" Ujarnya pelan seraya mengambil tissue untuk menghapus air disudut mata akibat tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Pria berkulit putih tersebut tak tau apa kiranya yang membawa Tuan besar Oh ke apartement miliknya padahal Baekhyun serta keluarga kecilnya baru saja pulang kekediaman mereka di Busan.

Kedua pria berbeda usia itu masih terdiam masih senang dengan pemikirannya masing-masing,sampai yang lebih muda berucap.

"Apa yang membawa kakek kemari?"  
Tanya pria nyaris albino itu dengan penuh rasa hormat tak lupa raut tegang tergambar jelas pada wajah tampan tersebut.

Sang kakek hanya tersenyum melihat cucu kesayangannya itu terlihat begitu canggung. Kakek Oh terkikik.

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan bagi mu,Eoh?"  
Goda tuan besar Oh tampangnya masih terlihat datar,Sehun jadi tak enak menanggapinya.

"Tidak,kakek."

Kakek Oh terdiam mengulum senyum,Ia membayangkan setelah ini mereka akan benar-benar seperti dulu lagi. Tak ada benteng penghalang kekecewaan cucunya padanya lagi, kemudian bisa mendapatkan cicit dikemudian hari.

"Oh Sehun!"  
Seru kakek Oh. Sehun langsung mendongkak menatap kedalam manik sang kakek yang menua juga raut kelelahan jelas terlihat.

"Aku merestui mu dengan gadis itu,saat diperjalanan menuju kesini pak Kang dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang nekat ketengah jalan hanya untuk menolong pria tua agar bisa menyebrang. Gadis itu adalah gadis bodoh namun juga tulus yang pernah kakek temui,"  
Tuan besar Oh tertawa dan ini pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun melihat wajah tua itu tertawa, sejak sang nenek meninggal Kakeknya tak pernah lagi tertawa namun kini Sehun begitu lega. Takkan ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk memiliki gadis hutan bernama Luhan.

Obrolan mereka pun berjalan lancar,Sehun banyak bercerita tentang Luhan. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sehun merasakan kehangatan sang kakek yang telah hilang kemudian kembali.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Pertemuan kedua belah pihak keluarga pun diadakan setelah Tuan besar Oh mengetuk palu pemberian restu kepada gadis rusa yang besar di hutan tersebut. Tentu setelah Luhan dinasehati habis-habisan oleh Nyonya Xi akibat insiden kaburnya Ia dari rumah. Wanita paruh baya yang masihlah cantik itu begitu khawatir dan menangis memeluk Luhan.

Pertemuan ini diadakan untuk membicarakan pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Nyonya Xi mengatakan bahwa lebih baik tak perlu ada acara pertunangan dan untuk rancangan pakaian pengantin serta dekorasi ruangan biar Ia yang menanganinya. Sedang Nyonya Oh mengambil bagian katering juga memilih pengantin pendamping saat pemberkatan di gereja megah yang akan Ia gunakan.

Tak memperdulikan ocehan para tetua. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk keluar tepatnya ke taman belakang mansion Oh.

Mereka merebahkan diri diatas rumput jepang yang lembut sembari menatapi langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Lu~ apa kau bahagia?"  
Sehun berbalik menyamping kearah Luhan yang kini menikmati sinaran rembulan malam menerpa wajah cantik itu.

"Aku menanti mu di bawah sinaran rembulan,menatap sepi pada hamparan bintang. Kau ada diantara padang ilalang melambai lembut kearah bunga yang merindu sang kumbang. Buatlah aku percaya buatlah aku mengerti hingga kita tiba diperaduannya,"

Luhan menatap Sehun tepat di kedua bola mata yang tajam nan indah,mengikis jarak hingga lembutan kenyal menyatu menjadi lumatan manis yang tercipta dari dua belah bibir tersebut.

Kecipak dua buah ceri yang bersatu menghantar panas pada sang empunya. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi pria yang entah sejak kapan berada diatasnya hampir menindih tubuh mungilnya. Ini ciuman pertama bagi Luhan yang sungguh membuatnya berdegup kencang menuai percikan kembang api di hatinya rasanya Luhan juga ingin meledak bersamaan dengan buncahan yang kian menggila kala Sehun semakin menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciumannya.

Luhan menggulingkan posisi hingga kini terbalik,Sehun kini berada di bawahnya. Luhan memutuskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah hingga ketelinga,deru nafasnya naik turun menstabilkan.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.  
"Siapa yang mengajari mu membuat puisi,eoh?"  
Sehun membelai pipi putih sang gadis.

"Hmmm.. Aku membuatnya sendiri dan Tao yang mengajarinya,"  
Tawa Luhan terdengar indah di telinga Sehun,merasa kedamaian di jiwanya. Sehun mengecup singkat pelipis Luhan dan berujar tepat di telinga sang gadis mungil.

"Luhan, Aku Mencintai mu.. Aku mencintai mu sangat!"  
Luhan terpejam mendengar seruan pria yang kini menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjangnya.

"S-sehuunnh.. Aku juga mencintai mu,sangat!" Balas Luhan. Hembusan nafasnya terasa sempit juga sesak namun Ia menyukai rasa ini,rasa yang sekalipun tak pernah Ia rasakan saat Ia berada di hutan bersama kawanan serigalanya.

Serigala.

Luhan terdiam.

Tes Tes

Tak dapat di perintah aliran sungai kecil keluar dari mata rusa Luhan,Ia merindukan para kawanannya. Bagaimana Ia belajar berburu serta membersihkan darah dari menstruasinya kala itu Ia bingung mengapa miliknya lebih deras mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat itu ketimbang kawanan betinanya. Sekarang Ia mengerti,Ia berbeda. Ia manusia dan sekarang Ia menemukan cintanya,Oh Sehun.

"Lu, Ada apa? Mengapa menangis?"  
Sehun terlihat panik,hei mereka tadi terlihat baik-baik saja hingga kini. Lalu mengapa Luhannya tiba-tiba menangis tersedu bersembunyi di dada bidangnya.

"Aku...hiks Aku merindukan kawanan serigala ku.. Hiks,"  
Sahut Luhan sesenggukan,mata beningnya yang indah di basahi oleh air mata.

Sehun tersenyum mengusap kepala Luhan sayang.  
"Aku janji, Hutan selatan akan masuk dalam daftar acara bulan madu kita,Lu~"

Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun dan kembali menempelkan pipinya kepada dada bidang Pria Oh tersebut. Sehun akan membawanya menemui kawanan Serigala yang mengasuh dirinya. Dan Luhan tak sabar tuk menyapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC

Hohohohooo...  
#HappyHUNHANday \\(^-^)/  
Waaaw... Hanna bener2 seneng dah 3th ma mereka meski baru 2tahun menobatkan(?) diri(?) sebagai HunHan hardshipper wkwkwk Aigoo... Bagaimana perasaannya?  
Ayoo berbagi ma Hanna wkwkwkk

Balasan Review :  
ani n : Uh yeah... Emank it alasan'ny wkwkwkk ah ide mu bagus sekali saey.. Tpi anggep az sekarang Baek menjadi cucu perempuan Oh kekekeee Eeaaa yg ke seoul agak udik wkwkk maklum wawasan gak seluas daun kelor(?) wkwkwk Ah Gomawooo dah ngasih jejak pke stempel 5 jari juga :*

Guest : Padahal awal cerita mau bkin Sehun meninggal kemudian Luhan yg gak terima memilih menyendiri di hutan jdi serigala #Plak Ini dah lanjut.. Gomawoo dah review..

Guest2 : Siipooo HunHan moment dah adakan? Wkwkkwk Iyah Sehun gak ada kesempatan ke beijing karena kesibukan si rusa plus Sehun sendiri.. Gomawoo dah review..

Sfa30 : Sudah madam! Meski gak lancar bahasa korea wkwkwkk Gomawoo dah review.. Kkk

Jujujus : waahhh Jusie saeng giat review nee ampe 2x kekekee iyah Luhan dah cantik trus jga dah normal tpi masih lugu wkwkwk Dah terjawab kan? #nunjukkeatas Gomawoo dah review..

ohsehawnn : oh yah? Bnyak kemungkinan pan? Kekekekee Iyah udah sadar kan cuman luka di lengan bagian belakang gak nyampe punggung kekkee Nah dah terjawab pan? Kkk Gomawoo dah review...

luwinaa : buahahahaaa XD iyah dia cwo az cantik ap ge cwek wkwkwk Mungkin chappie depan dah End saey.. Iyah sesudah event Hanna tetep nulis kok wina it hobby kakak dikala waktu segang kkk Ekspresi Sehun gak terlalu memuaskan nee -' ap ngecewain huungg T.T Ah Gomawoo dah revieww..

Guest : maunya mank bulan des tdi tapi tiba-tiba ada tugas kantor dri BPOM jdi ada revisi dan bkin rencana berantakan yg tdi'ny seharus'ny End di bulan des jdi january untung kak Liyya manjangin event bubbletea ini hingga 31january.. Gomaw kak Liyya wkwkwkk Gomawoo dah review saey..

Cherry blosom : Hai qta sama2 pke pename Cherry wkwkwk Buat baby Ziyuuuu? Wwaahh tunggu az nee #pukpukpuk Gomawoo dah review..

Karina : Buahahahhaaa XD aduh.. Kenapa pemikiran bgtu bsa muncul -' tpi bener sih si kakek terpesona ma Baaeeeekhyun! Wwkkwk Luhan gak jdi ayu ting2 lihat Yifan baik hati ngasih alamat asli wkwkwkk Gomawoo dah review..

Mingie : Hanna sweatdrop gegara gak panjang wkwkwkk Nee kurang panjang yah U,u hauungg #ngeek Gomawoo dah review..

junkookie1 : Ah gak berhenti kok ini di lanjut kekekekee Gomawoo dah review..

Amelia68hzt : hanna tertunda untuk update cepet bnyak kerjaan kantor di akhir bulan.. Iyah selama itu Luhan nunggu Sehun tentu dgan usahanya tuk berubah kekekeee Ah klo yg ini blum panjang?  
Gomawoo dah review..

ChagiLu : Aku baik-baik sajaaaaaa~ #lahjdinyanyi Iyah sehun baik2 az wkwkwk Gomawoo dah review..

hunhandestiny : Haaungg T.T gak update cepet.. Akhir bulan kantor sibuk ampe tgl 31 az masih ad yg perlu di revisi -' jdi baru bsa sekarang publish ff mianhae..  
Tpi Gomawoo dah revieeww..

Oh Selu : Nugu? Biasa'ny manggil 'eon' temen fb ato gak line ato BB -' wkkwwkk Mentok di Chappie 5 karena Chappie enam nyangkut di rambut Luhan wkwkwk ap bget dah..  
Gomawoo dah revieww..

nara : Iyah ini kakak lanjut kok.. Mian nee telat update.. Sibuk di kantor..  
Gomawoo dah review..

XD : Siiipooo ini udah di lanjut wkwkkwk Gomawoo dah review..

Hanna lupa PM siapa az yg dah Hanna bales -' jdi klo blum Hanna bales kasih tau az nee Aigoo gegara bnyak tugas kmaren jdi Lupa U,u maaf maaf

BIG THANKS :  
ruixi1 | ruriminhaha | Riho Kagura | NoonaLu | BeibiEXOl | lisnana1 | farfaridah16 | OhLuhanOh | junia-angel-58 | Silver Lu | Oh Juna93 | cici fu | christin xiaolu | seluxi | RZHH 261220 II | luhannieka | zuhrohlulu-shiners | tchandra07-tc | ani n | Guest | Guest2 | Sfa30 | jujujus | ohsehawnn | luwinaa | Guest3 | Cherry blosom | karina | Mingie | Rly-C-JaeKyu | Junkookie1 | amelia68hzt | ChagiLu |VhienaSehun | falling-hardly | hunhandestiny | Oh Selu | Odult Maniac | nara | egatoti | AeELF | kaihunhan | XD |

DDAEEBBAAKKK! Wow.. Hanna gak nyangka ff Hanna dapet respon sebaik ini #kecupsatu2 Gomawoo Gomawoo Gomawoo :*  
Kalian kereennn... Kkkk Ada yg ketinggalan silahkan PM kkk

See u next Chapterrr...

REVIEW? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tittle : I'M WOLF

Author : Hanna

Genre : Romance,Drama,Family,etc

Cast : Exo and Others

Main Pair : HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch,Gender bender Fiction.  
[Don't like don't read, No bash No flame No siders... boleh?]

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari Canon roocom,Komik garasu no kamen serta Film werewolf.  
Cast bukan milik saya,saya hanya meminjam nama dan mereka dalam imajinasi absurd saya wkwkwkwkwk

Happy Readiinggg...

.

.

...::: SongCherry028 :::...

Aku menanti munculnya bulan di langit sepanjang hari

Karena Kau akan terlihat indah di bawah sinaran bulan

Jangan lupa pada janji kita, jangan lupa pada rahasia-rahasia kita

Jangan lupa, seberapa berdebarnya dadaku pada sorot matamu Oh.. Pangeran ku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak acara pertemuan kedua belah pihak tetua Oh serta para tetua Xi. Kini gadis mungil dengan gaun indahnya tengah menatapi wajahnya yang terpantul oleh cermin di hadapannya.

Gadis itu Luhan, kini mengenakan gaun rancangan Ibunya sendiri. Gaun terindah yang pernah Luhan lihat. Agak berlebihan memang,namun Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Gaun putih dengan sutra yang jatuh menjuntai kelantai membentuk liuk lekuk tiap detail tubuh bak dewi seorang Xi Luhan, jangan lupakan beberapa renda,burkat juga tiara sebagai tambahan untuk memperindah gaun rancangan tersebut.

Luhan begitu gugup menghadapi pernikahannya sendiri, itu yang Ia tau sebab kini Ia merasakan apa yang Tao rasakan dulu. Luhan masih setia duduk di depan cermin menatapi dirinya yang sedang di rias, rambutnya yang tergerai panjang di sasak sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi model rambut panjang dengan bunga-bunga.

Wajah mulusnya di poles dan di beri warna kemerahan di belahan bibirnya,membuat decak kagum Baekhyun yang juga berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Yah... Baekhyun serta Tao menjadi pendamping bagi pengantin wanita, mereka mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink soft juga mahkota bunga di atas kepala mereka,sungguh menawan.

Saat Luhan telah siap dengan semuanya, sampai sepatu yang akan Ia kenakan. Kini gadis rusa penyuka serigala beserta rombongan pun bersiap menuju gereja yang jaraknya tak sampai sepuluh menit itu. Menaiki mobil limosin penuh bunga, Luhan tersenyum begitu cerahnya membuat matahari iri terhadapnya dan mendatangi sang pangerannya di altar,kemudian mengucapkan janji setia selamanya.

Luhan begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Luhan merasa gemetar saat dengan tegas dan lantangnya,pria yang ada di sampingnya ini mengucap janji setia sehidup semati. Luhan terdiam. Seakan bingung karena rasa gugup yang bersarang di kepalanya,wajah putihnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Sehun pria yang akan menjadi suami Luhan, mencoba menggenggam tangannya. Menguatkan juga meyakinkan, semua akan berjalan lancar.

Hingga sepersekian detik akhirnya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menyahut dengan tegas.

"Saya bersedia!"  
Serunya tak kalah lantang dari seseorang yang akan mengubah marga anak-anaknya menjadi Oh tersebut.

Senyum haru para hawa yang menyaksikan begitu hikmat saat pendeta memulai do'a untuk kesejahteraan pasangan pengantin tersebut. Sehun merengkuh pinggang si cantik yang kini berstatus Istri sah, miliknya.

Riuh tepuk tangan, kelopak bunga berterbangan seakan seirama dengan kebahagiaan yang kini memenuhi gereja tersebut. Tak tanggung-tanggung Pria muda Oh nampak tak sabar hingga membuat Ia menggendong sang pengantin menuju ke kediaman yang telah di siapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Membuat sorak sorai gembira yang menghias gelak tawa canda di ruangan tersebut. Hingga mobil limosin berhias itu menghilang dari jalanan kecil di kota padat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Oh Sehun pria dengan kulit pucat tersebut merebahkan Luhan di kasur empuk mereka. Ini akan menjadi malam yang indah,mengingat resepsi masihlah seminggu lagi. Oh Sehun tak mungkin membuang begitu saja kesempatan emas di malam pertamanya,benar?

Luhan terlihat polos menatapi Sehun yang memenjarakan Luhan dengan siku sebagai penahan. Luhan tak tau sekarang apa yang seharusnya Ia lakukan,setelah ini?

Sehun mengusap kening gadis yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya,mengecup kening tersebut lama. Menyalurkan tiap-tiap kasih yang Ia rasa.

Ia menyatukan kening mulus kepada keningnya,menatap dalam bola mata bak rusa tersebut. Ia tersenyum, penantiannya tak sia-sia. Benar.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang,"  
Ujarnya fasih sambil membelai pipi yang merona. Luhan tersipu malu dibuatnya, Oh Sehun sang penggombal handal telah beraksi.

"Hunn.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"  
Tanya gadis itu polos. Sehun memasang wajah datar,Ia tau bakal jadi begini. Mengingat yang Ia nikahi adalah gadis hutan yang tak tau apa itu bercinta. Ia hanya tau kawin bisa menghasilkan bayi-bayi lucu,tanpa tau bagaimana proses itu di lakukan.

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk dengan menarik jemari lentik penuh kelembutan. Luhan hanya diam, menunggu apa gerangan yang akan di lakukan suaminya?

Sehun membuka zipper pada bagian belakang gaun yang Luhan kenakan,hingga gaun tersebut jatuh kepangkuan gadis cantik itu. Menarik gaun hingga terlepas dari tubuh si rusa,menyisakan bra berwarna merah muda serta dalaman yang berwarna serupa.

Tak berkutik. Sehun memandang takjub pada apa yang kini tersaji di hadapannya. Kulit putih bersih tanpa cela,mulus tak berluka. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat pria albino itu ereksi, padahal si rusa masih mengenakan Bra serta celana dalamnya. Itu cukup membuat Sehun spot jantung menahan libidonya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuh...ku?"  
Cicit Luhan. Merasa tak enak dipandang intens oleh mata rubah sang suami.

Sehun tersadar dari lamun fantasy yang membuatnya ereksi. Menggeleng pelan kemudian membelai lembut pelipis Luhan,mengecup lembut kening Luhan dan berakhir di bibir semerah darah milik sang istri. Memagut lembut cherry manis tersebut.

Kecipak kedua belah benda kenyal membuat Luhan tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang sang Suami,menyalurkan rasa nikmat dengan meremas surai brown suami tercintanya.

Tangan Sehun tergerak pelan membuka pengait bra di balik punggung sempit istri cantiknya, Luhan tak perduli meski kini Sehun memulai aksi dengan memelintir kedua gundukan menggoda miliknya serta tangan satunya yang mengelus kewanitaannya dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Eennnggghhh~"  
Erangan erotis terdengar kala Sehun memindahkan kecupannya ke perpotongan leher,menjilat mengisap mengigit lembut hingga berwarna merah keunguan. Luhan memang tak tau apa yang di lakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya,Ia hanya tau ada kejut jutaan volt yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya kala disentuh suaminya.

Sehun pria berkulit pucat kini sibuk menjilat nipple Luhan sesekali dalam tempo cepat,mengisapnya selayaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Sedang tangan bebasnya masih asik memainkan puting sebelah kanan Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Aanngghhh~ ahh~ hunnhh~"  
Lenguhan gadis itu semakin keras. Entah sejak kapan Luhan dan Sehun naked. Kejantanan Sehun menggesek kewanitaan Luhan yang sensitife karena tak berapa lama Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Luhannya telah basah,berkeringat dan sexy dengan dada yang naik turun terenggah menahan nafas saat Sehun mengulum kewanitaannya yang baru saja mengeluarkan cairan yang entahlah itu terasa nikmat saat dilepaskan.

"Hunnhh euhhhh~ Lagiihh~"  
Luhan mendesah keenakkan. Mendongak keatas matanya serasa terpejam merasakan hal asing yang begitu menakjubkan menurutnya.

Sehun gemas dengan Luhan yang berteriak nikmat di bawahnya,menatap bagaimana erotisnya seorang Xi Luhan. Dengan tak berkeprikelubangan(?),Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya menuju surga dunianya.

JLEB

Kaget. Tentu... Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan miliknya yang besar. Ouh.. Sehun tak sabar hingga melewatkan blowjob dari mulut juga tangan manis sang istri.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Hening.

Sehun tak bergeming menunggu apa reaksi Luhan selanjutnya? Ia merasa tak tega kala tangis itu pecah dengan raungan pilu.

"Huuuuaaaannggg..."  
Sehun di buat kalang kabut,salahnya sendiri tanpa aba-aba dan persetujuan Luhan memasuki lubang senggama sang istri.

"Luuuh... Sayang.."  
Sehun mencoba menarik lembut Luhan kedalam pelukannya,uuhh pasti itu sakit sekali karena tangisannya makin keras menusuk gendang telinga Oh Sehun.

"Huuuaanngg... Hhhmmpptt"  
Membungkam mulut kecil yang mengeluarkan tangis. Sehun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya,menyisakan sesenggukkan oleh Luhan.

Sehun berujar menenangkan,  
"Ssstt ssstt.. Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit itu akan hilang tergantikan kenikmatan,Lu~"  
Bujuk Sehun. Luhan dengan polosnya mengangguk patuh dan memeluk leher Sehun erat.

Merasa Luhannya tenang tanpa ada rengekan tangis,Sehun melanjutkan aksi ayo menggenjot lubang Xi Luhan.

Sehun menggunakan posisi koala dengan pantat Luhan berada di paha. Memaju mundurkan miliknya secara perlahan, awalnya Luhan merintih sakit namun saat Sehun mengenai titik terdalam Luhan, Gadis itu menjerit kenikmatan hingga membuat Oh Sehun tanpa ragu menaikkan tempo genjotannya.

"Aaa~ aah ah ah ah ah... Aaahh.. Huunnnhh.. Laaagiih aaah~ leb-ihh dahlaammh.. Aah~"

"Luuuhh~ errr"

"Aaaahh kyaaa aaahhh ah ah ahhh~"

Sehun seakan tak mau berhenti, entah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya yang Luhan ingat adalah mereka tidur pada pukul empat pagi.

Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan tak berdaya olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sepuluh hari kemudian...

Setelah acara resepsi yang penuh kejutan juga kemewahan tersebut. Kedua pengantin baru itu telah berpijak di tanah pantai tempat dulu Luhan di temukan, Yifan yang memberi tau tempatnya.

Sesuai janji, sebagai pria sejati Ia takkan ingkar bahwa hutan ini termasuk dalam list tempat bulan madu yang akan mereka kunjungi. Yah meski dengan seribu bujukan agar Luhan mau tinggal hanya 3hari saja dan tidak menetap disini.

Hell! Oh Sehun tak mau menjadi tarzan bukan?

Maka Sehun pun menegaskan bahwa mereka hanya menginap beberapa hari saja kepada rusa kecilnya yang keras kepala itu.

Luhan memberengut mengeluarkan kata-kata tak setuju dengan Sehun,menggumamkan 'Oh Sehun tak berperasaan' beberapa kali hingga membuat Sehun mendengus pasrah.

Sehun meminta bantuan para penjaga untuk membangun tenda juga api unggun dalam waktu cepat karena hari mulai menggelap.

Sehun tak mau mengambil resiko bulan madu hanya berdua,mengingat ini hutan tak berpenghuni. Tentu saja suasana angker begitu terasa.

Mereka membangun tenda besar dekat para kawanan serigala biasa berkumpul, dan itu kemauan Luhan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan si cantik itu padahal Sehun sudah akan membangun tenda di pinggiran pantai. Tapi biarlah.. Toh sekarang Luhan terlihat begitu akrab dengan kawanan serigala itu. Buktinya mereka para Serigala tak menyerang Luhan,malah menjilat juga membaui tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan terkikik geli dibuatnya.

Hari-hari di habiskan Luhan dan Sehun dengan bersenang-senang,bercinta di atas pohon juga bermain bersama para serigala. Sebenarnya yang membantu Sehun naik keatas pohon adalah Luhan dan bermain bersama Serigala hanya Luhan, karena setiap ingin bergabung para Serigala seperti mendapat ancaman dengan gigi menggeram, membuat Sehun tak berkutik hanya sebagai penonton. Luhan. Dia hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang beringsut mundur.

Kini mereka pulang menuju Seoul, kenapa bukan China? Alasan sepele karena sekarang Luhan kewarganegaraan korea, setiap seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali Nyonya serta Tuan Xi menjenguk Luhan ke kediaman Oh.

Ingat! Tuan serta Nyonya Xi masih belum puas untuk memanjakan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Kabar membahagiakan bagi seluruh keluarga besar Oh juga Keluarga besar Xi setelah satu tahun yang lalu di karuniai seorang cucu. Kali ini khusus untuk keluarga Oh adalah cucu pertama mereka akan hadir kedunia meski hanya segumpalan darah yang tertanam di rahim Oh Luhan tersebut.

Luhan dinyatakan hamil setelah dilarikan ke Seoul Hospital karena tak sadarkan diri saat tengah memasak makan siang. Beruntung ketika hal itu terjadi ada Nyonya Oh yang tengah melintasi dapur karena haus, setelah mematikan kompor Nyonya Oh menyuruh para bodyguard untuk membopong Luhan kerumah sakit. Di perjalanan Nyonya Oh menelpon Sehun juga sang suami tak lupa keluarga Xi pun tak luput dari kepanikan Nyonya rumah tersebut.

Kini semua berkumpul di ruang rawat inap, mengelilingi Luhan. Sehun duduk di samping ranjang menggenggam erat tangan sang istri tercinta. Betapa bahagianya Ia akan menjadi seorang dan betapa bahagianya Ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dengan bibir merah yang merekah. Ia begitu bangga kepada Luhan, sangat.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih sayang~"  
Sehun mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan,Sehun sungguh senang akan kabar membahagiakan ini. Meski Luhan harus rawat inap di karenakan kandungannya yang lemah,Luhan tak boleh kelelahan atau kekurangan asupan gizi. Di karenakan kehamilan yang pertama Luhan mesti di jaga ekstra oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

7 tahun kemudian...

Kedua bocah kecil nan chubby keluar dari audy hitam mengkilap tersebut. Mereka menjadi sorotan para wartawan, berbagai macam tingkah polahnya selalu membuat orang gemas. Haowen pria kecil dengan wajah dingin yang mewarisi sang ayah adalah putra tertua pasangan Luhan dan Sehun sedang Zhiyu putra kedua mereka. Haowen dan Zhiyu lahir dengan jarak yang cukup dekat 2 tahun.

Lalu mengapa menjadi sorotan? Tentu.. Siapa yang tak kenal Oh Sehun? Pria dengan sejuta pesona yang kini menduduki posisi CEO di perusahaan keluarga mereka O.H.A Group dan siapa yang tak kenal Oh Luhan? Istri sekaligus perancang busana .

Mereka tengah mengantarkan Haowen memasuki sekolah dasar juga Zhiyu yang akan memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Keluarga yang terlihat selalu harmonis juga jauh dari scandal publik.

"Wuuahh.. Thekolahan Zhiyu bethalllll.." Celoteh Zhiyu, tangannya terangkat keatas mengikuti pola bundar yang besar dengan wajah yang lucu,menggemaskan. Ia masih enggan turun dari gendongan Luhan.

"Ish.. Biasa saja!" Seru Haowen, Ia tak begitu tertarik atau lebih tepatnya tak sekekanak-kanakkan Zhiyu. Ia cukup bisa membawa diri.

"Haowen tidak athyik~ wee.."  
Zhiyu menjulurkan lidah dengan satu tangan menarik kantung mata kebawah,bermasuk mengejek.

Sedang Haowen hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Panggil aku kakak,anak kecil!" Tangannya Ia letakkan di depan dada.

"Tidak mau~" Sahut Zhiyu. Matanya memandang ke arah lain dengan mulut mencibir.

"Ayah.. Zhiyu menyebalkan!"  
Adu Haowen kepada Sehun yang masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan orang tua murid disana.

"Haowen, Zhiyu masih kecil.. Mengalah saja yah?"  
Sehun kembali mengobrol sesekali bercanda dengan orang tua murid tersebut yang ternyata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru saja mengantar Chelsea kedalam kelasnya, karena ada Sehun, Chanyeol jadi menunda kepulangannya.

Memberengut. Haowen pun memandang Ibunya yang tengah membelai rambut Zhiyu. Haowen pun mendekat.

"Ibu, Haowen masuk kelas dulu ya~"  
Ucap Haowen. Luhan menurunkan Zhiyu lalu memeluk Haowen sayang tak lupa usapan lembut di kepalanya juga kecupan di keningnya.

"Selamat belajar jagoan,Sepulang sekolah Ibu akan menjemput kalian.. Oke?" Luhan mengerling jahil kepada Haowen,membuat Haowen tertawa. Zhiyu, Ia sibuk bermain dengan robot-robotannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah menyapa. Haowen dan Zhiyu bersiap tidur di kamar mereka. Luhan mematikan lampu dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru pastel tersebut. Menutup pintunya pelan setelah itu berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Sehun.

SRET

Sehun menarik Luhan kepangkuannya,agak melenguh sedikit karena butt Luhan tepat mengenai junior Sehun.

"Ugh.."

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun,bermanja-manja pada suaminya.

"Sayang.. Aku mencintai mu.."  
Kecupan ringan di hadiahkan Sehun kepada Luhan, membuat wanita itu tersipu malu.

"Aku juga.. Aku mencintai mu.."  
Luhan semakin merapat kepelukan Sehun dengan posisi menghadap kearah Sehun bagai koala.

"Sayang.. Bolehkah?"  
Sehun menyeringai mesum, dibalas anggukan malu-malu Luhan.

Dan kamar itu pun menjadi saksi panas antara Luhan dan Sehun, berbagai teriakan desah nikmat terdengar di penjuru ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haowen... Aku tidak bitha tidul.."  
Keluh Zhiyu menggerakkan tubuh Haowen. Haowen yang merasa terganggu pun bangun dari perbaringannya.

"Ada apa?"  
Tanya Haowen dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Dengal? Ada thuara belithik dali kamal thebelah.."  
Ujar Zhiyu polos. Haowen terdiam mendengarkan apa yang di katakan sang adik.

"Aaahh ah akh.. Oh.. Yyaahhh ah ah ah ah hhh aaahhh.. Huunhhh aahh"

"Luhhh aahhh"

"Moorreehh.. Aaahh.. Ah ah ah ah... Aaaahhh.. Yeeahh.. Ah"

Haowen menggeleng setelah paham apa yang di maksud sang adik. 'Ayah dan Ibu keterlaluan,Zhiyu masih belum tidur,dasar orang tua'

"Sudahlah Zhiyu, Ayo.. Tidur lagi! Kalau masih terdengar tutup kuping mu dan abaikan! Oke,"  
Zhiyu mengangguk lagi kemudian menaiki kasurnya di sebelah Haowen dan menutup mata.

...xxxxx...

Pagi menjelang kediaman Luhan dan Sehun memulai hari dengan sibuk.

Mereka berkumpul untuk memulai acara sarapan pagi. Ada Sehun,Luhan,Haowen,Zhiyu,Tuan serta Nyonya Oh juga Tuan besar Oh.  
Mereka memulai sarapan dengan hikmat,Nasi goreng kimchi yang tersedia di meja telah di santap sampai suara Haowen membuat Sehun tersedak.

"Ayah jangan buat Ibu berteriak terlalu kencang,Zhiyu mengeluh tak bisa tidur kemarin!"  
Jelas Haowen datar.

"UHUK"

Haowen menatap malas sang Ayah dan melanjutkan makannya. Oh Sehun sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang..  
Wkwkkwk

END

Balasan Review :  
jujujus : Aduh.. Saengi Eon gak tag yah? Perasaan eonni tag deh.. Kkk Tapi.. Gomawoo dah review..

Chery blosom : Hahahahaa Haowen ma Zhiyu gak kembar kkk Gomawoo dah review..

Guest : Iyah.. Mereka bahagia sma anak2 mereka.. Kkk Gomawoo dah review..

luwinaa : Itu dia.. Hanna gak ahli bgtuan jdi maaaf bgeett adegan 'Anu' itu.. Gak memuaskan nee..  
Gomawoo dah review..

Guest2 : Chap ini ad NC'ny pan #kedip2 Tapi gak memuaskan nee..  
Ini dah lanjut..  
Gomawoo dah review..

Shinhunnie : Buahahahaa XD aduh.. Si Tarzan cantik kk Iyah banyak adegan yg Hanna pangkas biar hemat waktu tpi malah ancur #Pletak Gomawoo dah review..

XD : Eoh? Ini Ending'ny saey.. Mian gak memuaskan T.T Gomawoo dah review..

Karina : Gak lah.. Kan hanna jamin si Luhan nyampe selamat ketempat Sehun.. Kkk dan tingkah Luhan mnk lucu.. dan it hadiah yg mengejutkan kan yah? Wkwkwkk Gomawoo gomawoo dah review..

ChagiLu : Ouh... Hanna setuju setuju ma qm saey.. Hanna sebelum kenal Exo lebih dulu kenal HunHan hee dan karena mereka Hanna suka exo ini jujur.. Klo di tanya Bias Hanna siapa pasti jwab semua member exo.. Meski Luhan ma Kris udah gak di exo tteup mereka bagian exo.. Dan Luhan unk Sehun! Kkkk Gomawoo dah review..

Mingie : Buahahaa.. #DOR Iyah Luhan nyampe korea,kan minta tunjukkin ke pak supir taxi hahahahaa Yupz ini ending'ny..  
Gomawoo dah review..

Oh Chaca : Yupz.. Ini dah di Next saye.. Gomawoo dah review..

Ad yg ketinggalan? PM az..  
Yg Log In bisa cek di PM nee :)

BIG THANKS :  
BeibiEXOl | Silver Lu | akusayangluhan | farfaridah16 | ruriminhaha | junia-angel-58 | SFA30 | niesha sha | lisnana1 | ruixi1 | zoldyk | Odult Maniac | ani-nurifah | AeELF | kaihunhan | eviloshhd | himekaruLl | niasw3ty | Rly-C-JaeKyu | jujujus | Chery Blosom | Guest | luwinaa | Guest2 | Guest3 | shinhunnie | XD | Oh Juna93 | karina | ChagiLu | Mingie | oh chaca |

Yuhuuuu~~ ini endingnya...  
Gimana? Mengecewakan kah?  
Ouuhhh... Hanna tau ini ending gak memuaskan.. T.T Hanna kehilangan feel karena kehapus dan ngetik ge, rasanya agk beda dan jadi aneh gak sih ini ending?  
#Pletak!  
Hanna gak pede sungguh...! T.T

Hah... Hanna gak banyak bacot.. Jadiii.. Bagaimana dengan ini? Masihkah hanna dapet penghargaan berupa review dari kalian?

Hanna sangaaaattt sangaaattt berterima kasih dengan kalian semua yg dah review,follow dan fav ff absurd Hanna.. Gomawoo jeongmal.. #kecupsatusatu :*:*:*

Klo mau kenal hanna lebih jauh, ato tanya2 ato mau temenan ma hanna..  
Bisa invite BBM 7D2E4942 kkk

Mind to Review? 


End file.
